My Heart's Wife
by FaeCym
Summary: This Season Six story picks up as Cal drives Piper away from Alex. Rated M. I own none of these characters and this is all for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cal drove Piper home. Mostly he talked in the car and she listened. He told her all the gross details she didn't want to know about morning sickness. He was so ecstatically happy that despite the gut wrenching emotion in her stomach, Piper smiled while she listened.

He switched topics again, quickly, "So no parole, you just got released?" Piper nodded to him and then realized he wanted more information.

"Yeah, a bunch of us were released really. I think something was up though because all the latino women were sent in a different line to the other side of the building," she said in a worried voice. Piper actually looked back behind her to see if there were any other cars leaving the campus, but all she could see was hillside.

Cal nodded and said, "I saw ICE busses going around the building. I got here way early because mom was on my case to make sure I was here so you would see me when you came out." Piper felt her heart contract some. Her conversations with her mother had been sweeter and emotional since the riot. Piper had only spoken to her a few times after she got out of AdSeg. Her last conversation with her father was when he hung up on her. She focused on the other information.

'Oh those mother fuckers….they released them just to be deported," Piper slammed her hand down on her thigh and clenched her fist. She now understood why and knew that soon other prisoners would arrive to fill those bunks.

Cal, "That is terrible. I saw families waiting outside...you mean they didn't tell them?"

"They would have resisted and the families could have rallied...hired lawyers, tried to stop the deportation.." Piper's voice trailed off. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her anger. She thought about Alex, still helpless in a place where her future is decided by a corporation that only cares about the bottom line.

"You asked me what I am going to do now," Piper said looking over at her brother again. He darted his eyes away from the road then back. He just nodded his head, unusually quiet for her baby brother.

"I'm going to write a memoir and do my very best to become a prison rights advocate," she declared with finality. "Oh and I'll also get any job I can to earn whatever money I can so our father doesn't blow a head gasket." Cal laughed. Their father always pushed them to be making money and if they weren't making some sort of money would point out they were living at home again for free.

"You don't have to worry about money Pipes. Dad probably wanted me to wait so he could tell you with the family lawyer, but we've been fighting about it for awhile. Grandmother left you a good chunk of money...most of her wealth really and the brownstone on Charles Street. She left instructions that you didn't get anything until you were completely clear of your charges. Dad interpreted that to mean that you didn't know about it either. We've been...discussing it for some time. Sorry though, I caved. Gran left me a bit of money as well but Dad is to oversee it to make investments and what not for at least five years." Cal's jaw tensed.

Piper was in shock. It was all too much, too fast. She felt like the landscape whirling by, she couldn't feel like she was sitting still because nothing was solid and true. He merged onto the highway and Piper just shook her head. "Thank you for telling me and I understand why you didn't. I even understand why Dad didn't...he didn't want me to give the money to Alex."

"Oh yeah...since you mentioned her. I heard you're engaged. I thought Dad was going to have a stroke when he told us that. Mom didn't seemed surprised," he said the last bit with a tone of disbelief that made Piper give a small smile.

She nodded her head and told him, "She and I talked during the riot. It was brief...I saw her in the crowd outside and got to a phone. She helped me see something clearly. We got prison married...which I know isn't legal but she is my wife in here….my heart's wife," Piper put her hand on her chest and then reached up to twist the small key ring on her wedding ring finger. "Everything I do from now on will be about making it better for her in there….it will be about getting her home to my arms safely." Cal reached out and took his sister's hand and squeezed it tightly. He changed the subject and started to tell her about how he is renovating an apartment in their hometown for his new little family. She listened as he filled her in on the details of their soon to be new home. He never let go of her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The dinner was wonderful and Piper enjoyed watching Cal with his pregnant wife. Her parents were at some business function and Piper was happy not to have to deal with her father. Strangely...she did want to see her mother. When they arrived Piper had first gone to her room to change. She felt amazing in her own clothes...just simple jeans and a Smith tee. She looked down at her arms, tat….brand and went back to her closet for a long sleeve sweater. Her mother had put all of her things in her room. She got them all from Polly a few months ago. Piper didn't know why she wanted to cover her arms. She felt bad about it and she nervously twisted the key chain ring around on her finger all the way downstairs for dinner.

"So Cal told me you're prison married. Is that like handfasted?" Neri asked about of the blue as they sipped after dinner tea. It was delicious tea and she marveled at it for a bit before sipping. It was some ginger lemon tea and it went well with the meal. She must say her sister-in-law was one crazy good cook.

"I guess. We just didn't want to say goodbye without...it was rushed but really lovely and tender," she said with a sad smile. She was shocked that a tear fell down her face as she spoke about it. She told them about the decorations and how Nicky was dressed. Cal spoke to her the most while she was in prison and he knew who the people were she mentioned. He would say something to Neri to clarify like " the one that's an ex-addict, really sarcastic" or "the one in for stalking that got married for reals in prison". She couldn't help but smile a bit. She should get used to be identified as a con and by what crime she did though to her they were so much more….real loving people that seem more real to her now than her own family. They listened and congratulated her.

"Just wait until she is out and we get to do the real thing," Piper said quietly. Cal looked skeptical and she squinted at him. "Hey...I promised to wait and I will. I need support now."

"We were going to make the nursery in our room so you could have the second bedroom when you got out...then Cal told me about your inheritance. We're here to support you, Piper. I think your father is acting like a real prick. I told him and he got that vein in his head and stomped out of the dining room," she explained. Piper looked at Cal and he shrugged.

"He missed the weekly family dinner for a month after that. Just started coming back to them last week," Cal clarified. Piper asked about the weekly dinner and apparently it was their mother's idea. They all live in the same house but it seems Cal and Neri were really good at avoiding his parents. Neri started to rotate the cooking with their mom and it gave them something to talk about. "Overall it is a good thing. Dad is handling my bit of inheritance and setting it up so our kid has a college fund and trust. We used our panty sales money to get the apartment and start the renovations." For the first time she heard a bit of anxiety in his voice. She knew he must be feeling pressure to get it done before the baby comes.

"I can help. You know I got quite good at handiwork while I worked electrical. I'm going to look for a part-time job in the morning but I can help you tomorrow afternoon," she offered. He smiled and started to explain that she could put in all the light fixtures.

"As long as the instructions are in English...or Spanish...well once I used French and I figured it out," she explained. She noticed how they were so interested in her stories about working at the prison or how things worked. The inner workings of a prison were a mystery to most people and she could see an opening here to share a glimpse into that world and expose the hypocrisy.

Neri said " Oh" and sent Cal to go get Piper's welcome home present. "You two are too much. Coming to get me...bringing me home and this dinner is more than enough. As a matter of fact, I'm going to clean up," Piper said standing to clear up the dishes. Neri rose and helped but told Piper she needed this present. They were washing dishes when Cal came back upstairs.

"I had to call my own phone with it to make sure I had the number. Here ya go sis, your own iPhone X, fully loaded with your fav apps you had on your last phone," he said with a flourish as he handed it to her. Piper squealed and took it from his hand, then hugged him. She hugged her sister-in-law too but was careful not to squeeze too hard to hurt the big baby belly. He handed her a paper with her number on it. "You're on our plan, got tons of data..once you get your money you can take over all the payments." Piper laughed at his wolfish grin. She knew she'd take care of her baby brother no matter what but she could see he did a fine job of taking care of his family on his own.

"I'll help anyway I can. No worries at all...I'm also sure Dad has your kid's future all financially secure. I'm proud of you Cal and I'm really glad my first night home was with you both," Piper didn't even play with her phone she just put it in her pocket and went back to washing up. Once it was all done, they retired downstairs to their apartment and she went up to her room. She told Cal that Alex might call him tomorrow or the next day once the numbers were added to her call list. As much as she wanted to hear her voice, she hoped Alex didn't borrow or buy a cell phone. She smiled at the memory of her girl out there playing kickball. She was thankful for the glimpse of them. Piper went back downstairs to get the charger from Cal then kissed them goodnight before heading back up. She heard the front door opening and darted upstairs before she could see her parents. She knew it was childish and selfish but it was what she could handle at the moment.

Hiding in her room, like she did as a teenager felt safe and good to Piper at that moment. She stripped off her jeans and under clothes, getting into a pair of yoga pants. She couldn't help but marvel at all the choices she had in clothing. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, looking at twitter when her Mom knocked. She waited on Piper to say " come in"..which was new because all her life her mom Knocked once, counted to ten and opened the door. She counted longer for her brothers Piper had always noted. That thought made her smile as she looked up.

She looked elegant and Piper could tell she was on her way to their room to change. "Hey Mom, you look great. I hope the dinner went well." Piper didn't really know what to say so she chose to be casual.

Her mom seemed a bit emotional and had to swallow hard before she could speak. "Did she feed you?" Piper smiled and nodded. Her mother smiled back and cleared her throat. "I will make you breakfast in the morning...a welcome home meal just us, if that is okay?"

"Sounds wonderful. I can't wait to eat real eggs and talk with you," Piper said in a quiet tone. Her mother smiled again started to close the door.

She stopped and looked intently at her daughter, "I'm so very happy you're home...I don't know how it happened but I'm very thankful. I'm….also sorry you are parted from your fiance. I'm here if you want to talk again." Piper got up then and crossed the room to pull her mother into a tight hug. They hugged for a long while before her mother patted her back and let her go. She left without another word and that was good for Piper because she wasn't sure she could talk with her without sobbing. Piper spent a few more hours on her phone, looking at Pinterest, reading Twitter and checking Instagram. She had to block pictures from Polly. She couldn't stand to see Larry with Finn. She set up a SnapChat account and played with the filters for a long while. She also texted three of her college friends that lived in NYC to tell them she was out. She wasn't sure why but two of them had written to her while she was at the camp. Cal must have used her old SIM card to upload her contacts. She made a list of all the appointments she needed, first and foremost was dental. She plugged her new phone in and finally drifted off to sleep around two in the morning.

It wasn't her own screaming that woke her. It was her mother's arms around her, rocking her back and forth that woke Piper. In her dream she was watching Piscatella break Alex's arm again but this time she was in the visitation room at the Camp and he was doing it behind the window. Piper couldn't stop him or get close enough to even hit the window. Invisible arms kept her back from the window and Alex looked at her, trying to tell her to calm down. It was awful and when she finally woke from it, the fear and horror stayed in her mind. She clung to her mother's slight frame.

"Shhhh there….there, it's okay...you're safe and Alex is safe," her mother whispered quietly. She hadn't held Piper like this since she was seven and she snuck to watch _Pet Cemetery_ while Danny was having a sleepover downstairs. She didn't usually have bad dreams but she guessed after all she'd been through it should be expected.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I'm so sorry Mom," Piper said once she got her crying under control. She pulled back some and saw a tissue offered. She looked up to see her Dad standing by the bed with a worried look on his face. He was in his robe. She looked at her alarm clock. It was four-thirty in the morning. She took the tissue and told him thanks. She used it to wipe her tears and blow her nose. She couldn't look up at them.

Her father cleared his throat and spoke in a low tone, " I guess this is to be expected Piper after all you went through. It's okay. You just lay back and your mom will tuck you in like we did when you were a child." He smiled at that and Piper laughed softly. He was hardly home to tuck her in as a child. He worked late most nights but she didn't bring that up. Her mom placed the blanket up to her shoulders and bent to kiss Piper's head.

She was a grown woman in her thirties but someone knowing her parents would come to her room if something happened did help her calm. She fell off to sleep again in just a few minutes hoping the dream didn't return.

*****Thank you all for the reviews! I love reading how much you enjoy my writing. Season Six was a good one for me as it really kept our girls on the path to together. I feel that Piper should inherit from Celeste based on her past with Piper and the comment her father made about how she liked him more after Piper was born. So I'm going to go with this again in this story. Thanks to my guest review posters, FFChik, GreenFields,Pickypflu, mielsita, weasley007, rj83,EmChord(glad i have your fanfic cherry;), Amie3k, and Bobbiejelly- and any I didn't mention. Please review again and please remember PEACE always ***Fae


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Piper enjoyed breakfast with her mother. They hardly argued at all. The main point of contention was speaking to her father about her inheritance...something Piper wasn't ready to do yet and going for a walk downtown Greenwich by herself. Her mother was worried. She spent a half an hour setting up a Lyft app, making sure her account still had a couple of hundred dollars in it so she could use it. She had four hundred and eighty-two dollars in her checking account. The last time she used her debit card was to buy a burger and eat it on the Brooklyn bridge. It was enough to get her someplace to get some coffee and think. Her mother wanted to take her but Piper wanted to just go independently. She could tell her mother was just worried overall and she asked her a question about the Children's Hospital charity banquet that was bound to be happening in the next few months. It worked like a charm to distract her. Her mother was always on the committee.

Piper listened quietly and finished her amazing breakfast. She put her hand on her stomach, "I better walk a bit downtown, all this good food...I eat every bite." Piper pointed to her empty plate as evidence.

"Make sure you have a good jacket, there is that one you came from the prison in but I think you've a good leather one in the coat closet. Cal mentioned you were going to go by his apartment and help today," her mom said casually as she cleaned up. Piper rose to help and insisted despite her mother saying she would do it. She recalled how each night her mother cleaned up the kitchen as they went to watch television or work on homework with their father when he was home. She wanted to contribute as much as possible. She left for college and had never returned. It was weird actually living here again. She knew her mother had a maid that comes in at noon on weekdays but still Piper wanted to help her clean up.

"Yeah around lunchtime. He seems excited to show me all his work. I'm surprised he chose to stay here in Greenwich. I thought they'd move out in the country someplace more private," Piper admitted. Her mother told her how getting a building permits at his property apparently took over a year and he didn't want to wait to give his child a home. She could tell that her mother was proud of Cal and she was too. She left the house in good spirits but her mother did get a promise from her that she would speak to her father and the family solicitor tomorrow. Piper was happy to put it off for at least a day. She really didn't know how she felt about the money and her father's choice not to tell her. Her mind was on Alex as she rode in the back of the sedan that picked her up. She went through Alex's day in her mind, when she would have got out of bed...waiting for the shower….picking through her terrible breakfast. It was all Piper could do to keep her own home cooked meal down when she thought about how Alex couldn't enjoy one like it. Her driver's name was Becky and she was nice. Piper gave her a tip on the app when she was let out at her favorite coffee house. She ordered just a nice Ethiopian coffee and tried not to cry as she sipped it. Alex was right, she could sip single source coffee anywhere. She sat in the window and watched the people walk by on the street. Most of them were off to work and she felt the pull to be busy doing something. She was never happy while idle.

She looked across the street and saw a small bookstore. She was surprised it was still open in today's electronic age. She saw people going in and saw that it was also a cafe. It was located in a good spot for the financial corporate types to grab a quick bite and maybe sneak a quiet fifteen minutes of reading. It made her think of Alex. She didn't really make a decision to go there..it wasn't lunch time yet but the store had a good crowd. There was a frazzled looking woman behind the register and she could hear the banging of pots and pans in the cafe area in the back. Someone was starting today's lunch special. Piper browsed the books and chose three she could buy. She knew she had enough cash in her account for some reading. She thought about her kindle and wondered where it was, then shrugged because she enjoyed reading actual books more. She was waiting behind someone when she read the little sign that read, "Need a Part-time Job? Know how to show up on time? Speak to the manager." So, Piper guessed the frazzled woman was the manager and she spoke to her.

She seemed surprised that someone actually asked about the sign. Piper guessed in this Financial mecca of a town, not many people sought part-time clerk work.

"I'm an ex-con so if that puts you off I understand. I wasn't arrested for stealing, just some poor choices in my youth. I owned my own business prior to incarceration and right now all I want is something to get my out of the house for a bit," she offered quietly. The frazzled blonde, Janet- she read from her name tag looked her over carefully.

"Well my cook as a record too but it never stopped her from making really good chili….I guess it will not stop you from ringing out books. The shift is from 9AM til 2PM Tuesday-Saturday. I will pay you about ten an hour for the first few months, then bump it up to fifteen. No insurance available and if you're late more than a few times, I will let you go. If you want the job, fill out the online application, the pdf is on the website and return Friday on time," she finished with a slight smile. She must have liked what she saw in Piper. It was Wednesday so Piper appreciated the extra time. Something in her eyes told her that she thought Piper might change her mind.

"Thank you so much. I'll be here," Piper said with a bright smile. She bought her books and left. She couldn't help but smile. She didn't plan on staying in Connecticut for a long while but she did want to start writing her book here. It seemed overwhelming but she made a promise to herself to stay there at least a few months. Cal's baby would be there by then and she could help them out. She could also start writing and see how it goes. Piper was determined to tell her story and be the trojan horse that pulled people into the corrupt and biased correctional system. She knew she could write, she was a college graduate but she wondered if she could find a voice that would draw in a reader. Two of the three books she purchased here along the lines of what she wanted to write. One was _Inside This Place, Not Of It: Narratives from Women's Prisons_ by Ayelet Waldman and Robin Levi. She started reading on a park bench but had to put it down. She wanted to do some research and see what was out there but today...her first total free day out, she could bring her mind back behind bars. So she took the book, _Starless_ , by Jacqueline Carey out. It was a wonderful fantasy novel and she hoped to devour it quickly. She loved simple stories with good thick mythology. Perhaps it was her theatre arts background but it is nice to get lost in something not related to this reality. She read so many self-help books from her Amazon wish list while in prison. Larry continued to send her one a month even after they stopped speaking. He probably set it up so it would just keep sending them. She didn't know but she did think to perhaps send him a text thanking him.

She put her book on her lap and stared down at her phone for a few minutes before she texted to him, "I'm out. Thanks for all the books and all you did to assist me. P" She sent send before she could change her mind. She still resented him for sleeping with her best friend but it wasn't like she'd be honest with him. Piper had never stopped loving Alex and she held him up in comparison to Alex even before she went to prison. She had chosen Larry because he was the opposite of Alex and she thought that was what she was supposed to want. How could she have ever thought anyone or anything in this world could replace how Alex Pearl Vause made her feel?

She sat there for a long while thinking about what Alex would be doing now. She was probably at work or in her cell reading. She hoped she wasn't doing something for that fuckin' crazy girl Badison. Piper pushed down her anxiety over that and tried to focus on the positive. She looked down at her phone and realized she'd better start walking to Cal's apartment. It took her thirty minutes to find it. The address was clear but the building had signs in weird places. She heard the banging of a hammer and Cal's off key singing as she entered the ground floor. Their apartment was the first one 1A and she could see the building was older but still maintained with care. She knocked on the door and it opened. She saw her brother on his hands and knees putting in flooring. He had on these thick knee pads and was singing along to _Bohemian Rhapsody_ in a high falsetto voice. They got to the head banging part and he saw her….they danced around banging their heads to the music. It was fun and Piper was in awe that no one was going to yell at them to stop. They collapsed laughing.

"I've missed you sis," he said through a grin. She took his hand and told him she'd missed him too. He put her to work after that and Piper installed all the light fixtures in the apartment, two of which were huge fans she had to have Cal help her to hold up. They ate delivered deli sandwiches and were all done by four in the afternoon. His place looked great. He just wanted to paint some rooms and let all the fumes escape, then he said they can start moving things inside. His goal was to be into the apartment by the next weekend. Piper was determined to help him make that happen. He was surprised and pleased she got a job and knew about the book store/Cafe, "Book Ends" and said they have really good food there.

"Sometimes Neri gets to craving the broccoli and cheese soup from there. I got it for her one time to tide her over until dinner when we were coming back from a OBGYN appointment. Eating it in the car on the way home, she sounded more orgasmic than the night we made our peanut! She will just get this look on her face and say " go to that bookstore please" and I know I gotta run out and try and get her some soup," he explained. Piper smiled at the pet name they'd given their child. She hoped they decided on a name before the child came or "Peanut" was going to be it. He drove Piper home but first took a buzz by their high school to show her the new construction.

Piper just shook her head, " Things never stay the same. I"m going to start writing my memoir Cal. I think a part-time job and a few months here, seeing if I can write is a good plan for me. What do you think?" She was nervous about her decision. She wished she could talk to Alex about it but knew she had to wait on her baby to call her. It was a different perspective now, on the outside. She could only wait on Alex to get a chance to call and try not to worry about any of the insane people surrounding her.

He got quiet as he drove and she was about to make a joke about not thinking too hard when he said, " I think you could make a real difference Piper. You know you're privileged. You know the punishment didn't fit your crime and it doesn't fit most of the women in that place. I know you and once you set your mind to something you can do it...and do it well. I think a few months at home may be the ticket. It will give you time to work out your finances and see if you can find your voice in writing." He sounded so mature, so unlike Cal that Piper had to swallow and just nod.

"Good. I'm going to talk it over with Alex then tell mom and dad. I mean...they may want me out sooner than later. I'm not sure they are going to be thrilled about a 'tell-all' book about their convict daughter's time in prison. So...keep it quiet until I'm sure I have something okay?" Piper asked him. He nodded in agreement and they started talking about how it was their mom's turn to cook the family dinner.

Cal pulled in the back driveway and turned off the engine. "Dad should be home for this one. Don't bring up anything to cause a fight at the table if you can help it. We do try to make it through the whole meal without sniping at each other...we are calling it practice for the baby." Piper laughed and promised to give it a try. That was all she could do...try and hope for the best.

*****Gracias! Thanks to all the reviews..I love getting those email my friend Bassy, the best SG around...thank you all for the review too. I loved season six because it focused on a few and introduced some interesting new characters. They also introduced the ICE and immigration storyline that is so important in today's climate. Please Review. I'm trying not to post a chapter until the next one is written. I'm thinking about ten chapters for this one….sorry no novel this time guys. Peace Fae***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

She just focused on the food. Her mother had made all of her favorites. The main dish was this insanely yummy chicken casserole. It was the only casserole that Piper actually craved. Her mother made it in such a way that Piper knew only her mom could produce that wonderful flavor. She had offered to teach it to Piper and now she thought she'd ask her to teach her. Alex would love this once she got out.

Cal asked her about the prison food and Piper told them the story of how she insulted Red. She left out some of the details about how long she went without food. She did say that Alex tried to share her food. Then she shared some of the microwave recipes she'd learned from other inmates.

"I'd like to try the cornchip casserole," Neri said. Piper's mom rolled her eyes but she had a bright expression. Her father said it probably wouldn't taste the same on the outside. Piper thought about his words and they started to have a discussion about how the environment affects things like joy. It was interesting and they were able discuss it in an academic way for the majority of the meal. Piper watched them and spoke here and there. She observed the family unit that had developed in her childhood home and thought maybe having Cal stay here was the best thing that happened to both her parents and the young couple.

"I'm really glad to be home. I...that first night I was at Litchfield...by that night, I knew I was lucky because I had someone on the outside. I..am grateful, though I act like an ass. I got a job today...just a part-time one but if I have to sit around..I'll get ancy," Piper shrugged as if to say she didn't think she would do well with time on her hands.

Her father seemed startled for a moment then said, "I think it is good b- um Piper that you want to work. Are you fine?" He seemed to stumble over the words, then look down at his meal suddenly interested in his green beans with yummy sliced almonds.

"I'm fine Dad. I mean...no I have PTSD and I am going to need a bit of help. But this is just a clerk job and I should be able to handle twenty hours a week," Piper said quietly. "Oh I'm used to functioning without sleep if that is why you're worried."

Cal cleared his throat. "Mom told us you had a bad dream last night." Piper nodded and shrugged some.

"I dreamed in prison too...but not like that," Piper admitted.

"Was it about that big guy breaking Alex's arm?" Neri asked as if she was asking about a plot twists of a television show at the water cooler. Her father's face paled and Piper realized he had seen the video. Piper didn't want to flash back to that moment but she did. She saw Alex's eyes, pleading for her to shut up and not look. The stubborn set of her jaw as she took the pain rather than submit to his terror.

"Piper...Piper…" Cal was saying her name and Piper just shivered all over...blinking harshly to bring this world back into focus. Piper leaned back in her seat.

Piper nodded quietly after a moment, " Yyes usually it is some variation on that theme...though there are other things that appear now and again. I think maybe my worry about Alex has made it worse." Her father frowned and moved back in his chair. Her mother changed the subject and her sister-in-law apologized for bringing it up. Piper gave her a weak smile and ate a bit more. There was wine at dinner and she wanted to drink a few glasses. She didn't. She knew she was a lightweight and if she got drunk the need to talk to Alex would overwhelm her.

She did finish her one glass though and finally said to her dad, "Is tomorrow morning a good time for you to sit down with me and explain my inheritance?"

Everyone went silent. Her mother looked like she was about to reprimand her for asking it outright like that without prefacing it with how she learned of it. "Sure Piper. I'll have the family solicitor here. If you want, they can represent you or if you'd rather, we can switch everything over to a New York firm," he said then took a bite. Piper switched to drink her water. Cal offered her another glass and she shook her head. She was still shaking some and the fact her hands shook pissed her off. She started to say something about how she would pick someone in the city that would be honest with her. But she took a deep breath.

"I want to stay here a few months...if that is okay? If it is then keeping it with Kane-Morton seems smart. I am keeping my personal account and I have some things I need, like medical care," Piper continued in her even tone. She wouldn't transfer her fear and anxiety into arguing with her dad. Cal had asked her not to be snarky.

"Of course it is and make whatever appointments you need, we'll take care of it," her father said as if it was nothing and she should expect it. Piper took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Daddy, I need to pay for things if I can...I need some control." She whispered it rather than use sarcasm and yell. She'd probably yell at him at some point tomorrow but right now she just didn't have the fight in her. Maybe it was the 'Daddy' part but he seemed to tear up and swallow hard.

"Your father will set up whatever account you need and I will make the appointments you need. You can pay us back if need be...while we're at it we will get you decent insurance as well. I would think your part-time job isn't offering it," her mother interjected. Piper nodded agreeing and was glad that she jumped in and settled everything. She was going to clean up but felt so damn tired that her mother sent her to bed.

Cal hugged her tightly before going downstairs. "You did great, thanks. Sorry about Neri, she really has this fascination with dreams lately." Piper patted his cheek and headed up to bed. She left all the lights on as she crawled into bed in her most comfy clothes. Piper thought of Alex and fell to sleep in less than three minutes time.

Piper woke only once with a dream. She wasn't screaming this time so at least her parents weren't disturbed. She didn't remember it just the anxiety of her dream and an aching need for Alex. Piper played on her phone for a few hours...doing research on incarceration numbers and the fastest growing population in prison...women. She fell back to sleep and then Piper woke at 7 and was happy for the four hours of sleep she accomplished. Now that Cal was downstairs, Piper had the upstairs bathroom all to herself and she thought maybe she had enough time before she set about her day to soak in the tub. She felt guilt when she thought about how Alex was probably in line for the shower or perhaps had already showered...definitely she had already eaten.

She loved that bathroom because the tub was big for a wall unit and it was quiet. She could see the oak tree in the backyard through the window. The water was wonderfully warm and the bubble bath she found was one of her own. It was lavender and very soothing. Piper had wrestled her guilt over the luxury and had finally allowed herself to enjoy it when Neri opened the door to the bathroom.

'Your damn brother would not wake up and bring this upstairs. I hate the stairs, so I'm going to go climb into your bed," she said handing Piper Cal's phone. She set up in the water, trying to cover herself but the phone was in her hand and her sister-in-law had waddled her pregnant self out.

Piper leaned up out of the bath, making sure not to put the phone over the water with her slippery hands. "Hello?"

"You know, I've never met her but that woman is hilarious. She called your brother the most creative names as she climbed the stairs...and apparently you've had dreams and maybe my voice will help that," Alex said in her sexy voice.

"Hi….Yeah...you sound amazing. I love you and miss you," Piper said in a rush, her face bright and her smile huge.

***Hmmm the reviews are wonderful...keep them up! I'm starting work soon and the frequency of posting may slow. Check out the real Piper at piper on twitter. Recently she posted a link to an article about how companies are making a fortune off of e-messaging systems set up in places for prisoners. Families are paying huge prices so their incarcerated loved ones can actually hear from them. My first cousin is one of those individuals. Riddled with drug abuse his whole life from childhood, he is now serving 7 years on drug related charges. His sisters can't afford to keep him in commissary let alone contact him through some way expensive messaging system. There is something fundamentally wrong with a system that lets people profit from the most vulnerable citizens. Anyone else out there got a family member in the US penal system? Peace Fae***


	5. Chapter 5

My Heart's Wife Chapter Five

"Al...oh God I've missed you. I saw you playing kickball as I left...did everyone enjoy it?" Piper got out of the tub and sat with a thump on to the floor pulling a towel to wrap around herself.

"I don't have as much time I did due to Neri's little trip up the stairs. I guess I should have called the house phone but I was really afraid of waking up your dad," Alex said in a voice so thick with emotion. "Yes everyone enjoyed kickball...at first I thought it was going to be a bit dicey but since the crazies stayed inside it all worked out. You'll probably hear about it on the news but those crazy ass sisters killed each other. They were found dressed like they were going into Florida block-dead in the hall from wounds they inflicted on each other. Good riddance to bad rubbish if you ask me." Alex said it in a low tone and she knew there must be some sorta power vacuum now that they are both dead.

"Whatever you do, don't step up to fill any gaps okay? Just keep your head down and remember your promise to me….get out as soon as you can and come to me,' Piper reminded her. Alex assured her that she would. " Oh I got a job as a clerk at this bookstore cafe. It's not much but I thought I'd stay here until after Cal's baby is born, then maybe move back to the city."

"I've never lived in Connecticut….especially in a neighborhood as nice as your parent's place….so if you're still there when I get out, we can give suburbia a try, " Alex teased. Piper laughed and told her she'd be on her own within six months time.

Then a thought hit her, " How do you know how nice my parent's neighborhood is? I mean you never came over with me or visited with me," Piper asked. Alex became quiet a moment and Piper thought they maybe got disconnected. "Al?"

"I'm here still. I went to see you...after my mom's funeral. I booked a late flight, rented a car and went to your parent's house to watch for you. I saw you help your mother in with some groceries and go for a run. I felt like a stalker and drove away but I do remember how nice the neighborhood was….you must of really noted the differences when you visited my mom with me," Alex hedged.

"Yes….yes I did notice. My house was bigger growing up….your house was full of unconditional love. My house had a maid that came by a few times a week….your house had marks on the door jam where your mom showed me you've been tall since third grade. Different places and different people, but look we're still together….we're still prison married," Piper finished with a smile.

Alex's voice was thick with emotion and Piper knew she was smiling as well when she said, "Yes we are prison married...though only one of us is in here so...we never really talked about it but I've been thinking that maybe you would want some leeway to...get your physical needs met-"

Piper interrupted, "I'm fine waiting Al, I told you that I'd wait and I will."

"If you need it Pipes, I'd rather you do it and we talk about it. Four years is a long time..just think about it," Alex offered. They hadn't much time in maximum security ...hell no time really to actually touch. She recalled the horrible feeling of all the time she missed during the riot and how she thought Alex was dead. She actually shuddered all over and had to close her eyes a moment to keep from getting nauseous at the memory.

"Let's talk about all that later. Remember this number, it's my new cell and call me on it when the number is added," Piper told her the number and Alex repeated it once. She would keep it. Alex could always keep figures in her head with no issue.

"What are you doing now?" Alex asked. .

"I woke up early and decided to take a bath," Piper managed without much guilt in her voice. "Have you showered yet?"

"Bright and early so I could get in line for the phones. My time is about up Pipes..are you in the tub? " Alex asked in a rushed tone. Piper smiles and was careful to lean Cal's phone over the edge. "I know you've got the phone and after you dropped yours in the tub in Lisbon you're careful...but please lean back in the water and let me hear that satisfied sigh you make when the water is just right." Piper had to swallow hard at the realization of how well Alex still knew her washed over her, turning her neurons to lightning strikes all over her body. She did as Alex asked and when she sighed, Alex made this gutteral sound that made Piper tighten in all the right places.

"Oh Al, I wish you were in here with me," Piper stumbled over the words as her desire flared up so bright it was hard to form words. She could hear the CO in the background telling Vause the time was up. Her stomach flipped and she was scared again to lose contact with her love.

"I gotta go but tonight...tonight alone in my bunk, I'm going to think of you in a big bath, with me behind you washing your hair and running my fingers down your body. I love you Pipes...I'll call again as-"

The line went dead as Piper told her that she loved her too. She tossed the phone on the soft towel a bit away from the tub and sank into the hot water, letting it cover her ears so she couldn't hear any sobs that may erupt as a result of the sudden void she felt not hearing her voice. Piper fought for control and pulled herself up some in the water. She would enjoy her bath and then go write Alex about exactly how much she enjoyed her bath. She'd never written a letter like that but if she wanted to assure her baby that she could still get her needs met just thinking about her love….then she'd better learn how to convey that through the written word. Piper let her own hands explore her body as she thought about Alex. The sound of Alex's voice on the phone thick with desire and present in Piper's mind and it made Piper squirm. She circled each nipple slowly with her fingers, barely brushing the tender hard peaks with the flat of her palm.

The moan that came from her mouth was loud as Piper whispered, "Oh Alex..yes just like that." She closed her eyes and could feel her lover's arms around her and her mind imagined it was Alex's hands running down her body. Her stomach did that tightening and flipping thing it always did when Alex stroked down to her sex. Piper arched her back as her fingers found the hardening clit. She kept her eyes closed, imagining them back in Alex's old apartment, where they first fell in love. She could see her face in her mind, so intent as Alex watched her pleasure grow. She would always lean in and whisper things to Piper as she played with her in the bath. It was her happy place...a place she felt safe so the sex was always extra special there. It was common for Alex to have a bath ready for Piper when she got off at her waitressing job. These memories were enough to send Piper's sexual tension higher and higher until she fell over the edge coming hard in the water.

Piper grunted with pleasure, moaning loudly so she didn't hear her brothers feet on the stairs or his frantic calling of his wife's name. He burst into the bathroom right as Piper finally opened her eyes. "Neri! Are you in here? Is everything okay? Oh shit! Sorry...sis...oh sorry um…" he was looking down at the floor.

Piper threw the soap at his head but it hit him in his shoulder. "Cal! GET OUT!" She immediately felt like a teenager again with her brother barging into her room or rushing her in the bath.

"I'm sorry, I remember she said something about Piper and I woke up ….she was gone. What if something happened to the baby?" He was frantic so Piper turned her body away from him, though he never raised his eyes and took pity on him.

"Yeah she tried to wake you to bring me your phone...it's here on the floor by the way, Alex called. I think Neri went back to sleep in my bed, go check and shut the damn door!" Piper explained through clenched teeth. "You might want to work on the waking up when your name is called Cal...children do cry at all hours of the day and night."

He grabbed his phone, putting his hand up to cover his eyes and dropping the soap back in the bath. "Thanks, sorry…..yeah I'll do that. I'm going to go see if I can get her up." He left and shut the door behind him. Piper slumped back in her cooling water and had to laugh. She just knew Alex would find it hilarious and she couldn't wait to tell her.

Cal got Neri up and about and Piper got out of her bath and then dressed. She spent some times checking her phone and going through her old email accounts. Piper found herself smiling when she thought of how much Alex wanted her to be happy. She did feel better after her orgasm and hearing Alex's voice. Piper was going to start the letter but somehow felt embarrassed at the idea that the guards would read it. The thought of it made her decide to talk about it on the phone instead.

She ate breakfast with her mother again and was disappointed to hear the doorbell ring right at nine-o'clock. She heard her father welcome someone and then direct them to his study. Piper sighed and rose to clean up the table.

"No dear, you go on in, we are getting billed by the hour. I'll finish up the dishes," her mother explained. Piper left her plate and headed out the doorway to cut through the dining room when her mother's voice stopped her. "Piper, remember your father only wants what is best for his children. His idea of what that is and the reality he is faced with is often a big blow for him." Piper didn't respond at first, she just looked at her mother as she heard her father's voice call her name from the study.

"Reality has never been our strong suit Mom. I just don't have the energy or inclination to pretend I'm something I'm not….not anymore. I'll try to keep that in mind though," she responded and then she went to meet with her father and the family lawyer.

****Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and kind comments about my cousin. I do worry about him. He doesn't want me to visit but we do write and I try to support him financially as I can. I may have to go over ten chapters (i know you're heartbroken) due to how my muse is choosing to sing to me. Some of the chapters are shorter than I expected. I am off my vacay now and I will be posting slower. Please review, Peace- Fae***


	6. Chapter 6 My Heart's Wife

Chapter Six

Piper entered her father's study without knocking. He was standing by his desk and the lawyer was sitting in one of the comfy chairs. She fought not to just plop down before him like she used to as a teenager. Piper smiled at the lawyer and offered her hand when greeting him. She was used to lawyers and knew exactly how her father would want her to act. They all set down and her dad started to explain the wording in his mother's will.

"Mother left you the bulk of her estate, Piper. She did however, add certain legal addendums to her Will after you were convicted," he said in a voice she found surprisingly gentle. "She didn't want you to have your inheritance until you were completely out legal trouble. Your early release was unconditional so you are now eligible to receive it." Piper nodded softly listening to him. He cleared his throat and continued, "I have informed Mr. Kane that I did not tell you of your inheritance, nor did I allow any of the family to tell you until you were released."

The lawyer looked at her and started to speak, "I was informed that you were aware but didn't wish any contact until after your criminal proceedings over the riot were finalized. I was-"

"Mr. Kane, my father made the best decision for the family. Did he petition or did his legal representation contact you to challenge the validity of the Will?" Piper asked him quietly not looking at her father at all.

"No, Miss Chapman, he did not. Your father has been aware of your mother's Will since she had it revised five years ago. She consulted with him as he held her power of attorney," he said quickly as if to set any doubt aside that he trusted her father.

"Good then, I didn't think so. I would like to understand what I've inherited and give a portion of it to my siblings. I know she provided something for each of us but I wish to share it with my brothers. If they wish, we can just put it in a trust for their children. Dad, could you set something up like that Grandfather had for me? It totally paid for my education," she asked. He swallowed hard again, like he did the night before and then nodded. "Great, thanks. Now, I know my grandmother had investments but I confess I have no idea in what or any inkling about the worth of the portfolio." Mr. Kane produced the Will and shared with Piper the companies that already had been dissolved or have bought out her grandmother's investment per her wish. He explained they were all risky and not something she should have to worry about. She saw the stocks and properties. The biggest one she saw was the brownstone. The tax value of the building was 12 million. Piper immediately worried about paying the taxes and the expense of keeping up such a huge house.

"There is a household account that is fed from interest off a rather large cache of bonds. It pays for the upkeep, insurance and taxes. She wanted to make sure it was able to run itself so you could just move in without worrying. Overall Miss Chapman, your net worth is around thirty-two million. If you decided to dissolve and sale everything, even if you weren't picky about what price you took, I believe you'd make over twenty million alone."

Piper stared at him. She thought maybe...just maybe she'd have a big house to sell and a few hundred grand left after she split it with her brothers. She looked at her father who had an amused look on his face. "She knew how to invest. She played the stock market like a violin. She left me and your brothers something already Piper...she meant for you to have this money. She wanted you to have the freedom to do whatever you wanted in your life." Her father's tone was kind.

"Even after she found out I went to prison because I fell in love?"

He smiled. "She was disappointed you didn't at least make some money on the deals...and the like. She said your letters to her helped her understand that you enjoyed the nice lifestyle but didn't know how to get it without compromising yourself. She told me that I taught you that. I was upset with her for that comment for a long while...but now I see the truth in it." Piper felt herself start to cry and her father handed her his handkerchief. She used it and traced his initials on the embroidered end.

"Thanks for telling me. I wasn't sure she even read them. I didn't get a response and didn't understand until Cal told me about her illness," Piper explained. Mr. Kane took the lull in conversation to start explaining in more detail about her accounts. She gave him the bank information she had from her personal account and took all of his advice about which management firm she wished to use to oversee her money. Her father agreed with her choice and the meeting was over. Piper left with paperwork to read over and went up to her room. She felt stifled so she went for a walk. Piper couldn't be angry at her father. He knew the vast amount of property that was left to her and he knew she'd probably mess it all up. She knew that her life had just changed but exactly how it changed was still a mystery.

As she walked Piper debated over what she would tell Alex. She knew this money could help them in a way nothing else could. H owever, she wasn't sure if Alex knowing about it would mess them up. She could see the wisdom in her father's decision not to tell her. Piper made no plans that were full of expectations other than to do what she could to get Alex out safely.

"That isn't going to change. I'm going to write a memoir," Piper was confident this action was right. She could think of little else since the riot. She also knew if she could get it out while those events were still semi-recent history, it could make an impact on society. She thought of the line of Latino women getting on those ICE buses and set her jaw again. She had something to work for now. Piper knew that criminal justice reform was her new life's mission. The money would only aid this endeavor. She had more to think about when it came to telling Alex. She was fresh out of prison and still could understand how hard it would be for Alex if they knew her girlfriend was loaded. Piper tried not to imagine the women throwing themselves at her now….commissary whores would flock to her side if they knew Piper would be keeping her account flush. She made a note in her phone to alert her to add more money to Alex's JPal account.

She stopped at a park bench and sat to play on her phone. She knew she should be focused on what her plan will be and what she should tell Alex. She jsut wanted to play though. It was nice to just relax and not think for a moment. Already her day had been filled with revelations and swinging emotions. It was kinda nice to try and find hidden objects in scenes. After about two cells of her battery were depleted, an homeless man sat beside her. Piper darted him a glance and could see he was African American, about sixty and he needed a bath. He looked over at her and then dropped his gaze.

"I can move on. Sorry sorry..just always sit here before the noon bus..sorry sorry," he repeated as if on replay. His hands were shaking and he started to reach down to pick up the multiple bags he placed at his feet as he sat down.

Piper held up her hand stopping him from rising. "You always sit here, I'm the one in the way. Is it okay if I stay here and just play my game a bit more?" He seemed stunned for a moment then nodded vigorously. "Thank you Sir." Piper looked back down at her phone and was determined to stay there through at least three puzzles, though he was rather rank.

They were sitting there when the policeman approached from behind the bench. They bent over the man and asked her if he was bothering her in a booming voice. Piper immediately rose and backed up from the bench. Her heart started to race quickly, the blood was pounding in her ears and she knew in some part of her brain she was having a triggered episode. The way the man winced away from them, she could tell they had been in his face before.

"He was just sitting there. He isn't bothering anyone," she stammered after she caught her breath. "I'm..sorry," Piper said to him...then she turned and headed back down the street, toward her neighborhood. It took Piper walking a brisk pace for at least ten blocks before she could draw a completely calming breath.

She needed help. She needed to start writing. She needed Alex….she needed Alex safe from guards. But first….she needed to get herself together and walk home. She hunched down in her jacket and turned to double back to the turn to her parent's street. When Piper came to the house, she went around back to enter through the patio. She left her shoes by the door, where she always tucked them underneath an umbrella stand. She wondered if her mother would yell at her in a half hour to please take her shoes to the closet or upstairs...or if she'd see them there and think to herself that Piper was home.

Her mother came around the corner, carrying new pillows for the living room couch and stopped when she saw Piper standing there staring at her shoes. Piper looked up and blurted out, " I nearly had a panic attack on the street because a cop got too close to me I..need some help Mom."

Her mother put the pillows down in the armchair no one ever sat on and walked over to her. "Then we will get you some Piper. I've already called my friend Elise. Her son is a doctor at a private practice here in town. She thinks she can get you an appointment with a doctor there this week. Apparently, she filled in when their receptionists quit to literally join the circus and they owe her." As she spoke her mother put her arms around her daughter and pulled Piper to her. She was stiff...not sure of the hug or the touch but at the same time it was her mother. She relaxed and put her head on her mom's shoulder.

"I start my job tomorrow. I should get my schedule, I will text it to you," Piper said.

Her mother startled some. "You mean you are still going to work as a clerk in a bookstore? Piper, I may not know the extent of your wealth now, but I do know you don't ever have to work again," she said in a gentle yet chiding tone. Piper knew her mother would expect her to just tow the line and become a carbon copy of the society. She took a deep breath and lifted up to look her mother in the eye.

"I need to interact with people….be around them so I don't go insane worrying. I want to have something to tell Alex about when we talk….I want to know I can do something ordinary that can bring me a wage." Her mother looked like she was about to protest then stopped, looking into her daughter's eyes with an intensity Piper found a bit disconcerting.

"It will work itself out Piper. You've made good decisions...to stay here a little while, to work so you aren't sitting idle all day and now to get some help. I'm here for you," she reassured her. Piper nodded and squeezed her mother's arm before she moved away and upstairs to her room to think.

**** I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review and thank you for the reviews I have received. Fae****


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The days became routine. Piper knew she sought a routine because she'd had one in the prison. It bothered her that she was conditioned but at the same time she was happy to feel some sense of control. She couldn't control one thing that happened to Alex in prison. Her dreams were constant and she existed on about three hours each day. It was about what she got in prison so she was functioning but not at her best.

Her parents cared for her. She found herself getting up each day, having breakfast with her mother, who would make sure she had coffee and a clear idea of how she was getting to work. Piper wanted to walk but her mother insisted on driving her or getting her an uber the mornings Piper looked rough. The job was easy and she enjoyed watching all the customers. She could engage and answer questions about most of the books there. The owner was impressed with her background knowledge and Piper spent two hours after work the first two days, walking the store and memorizing the books.

Once...just once she broke down to cry thinking about how much Poussey would have loved this store. She had left quickly and walked home convincing herself it was just that she was tired. Alex called her three mornings a week before breakfast and once on a weekend. She kept her phone with her at all times, knowing that behavior….or current headcount could change the time they are allowed phone calls. The only thing they argued about was whether or not Alex should get a contraband cell phone. Piper kept reminding her prison wife about her promise and she was fairly certain that Alex wouldn't get one. Piper told her about her job, her writing, her schedule...she didn't tell her about her inheritance. She wanted to tell her about it in person, or so Piper told herself.

They were having issues getting Piper on her visitation list. She got her attorney to check it out and she was pretty sure they actually were going to get a friend that worked for the corporation to actually push it through so it wouldn't be left in the prison admin's hands. She knew that would be more effective than Alex continuing to submit the same form and plead to her useless counselor.

"I fucking want to see you Pipes. I...can't stand the lack of beauty, the bleakness of my being here. I need you," Alex said in a low voice. She was great at the small talk and always told Piper she loved her in each call but Alex rarely spoke about her feelings. She wrote about them. Piper started getting her letters about a week after she got out. They were written in the moment, just a slow narrative of her thoughts. She told Piper in those letters how her commitment to them changed the way she existed in there. She always included a line or two about people they love. She described how Red looked the last time they spoke or a comment Nicky shouted for her to share. She got to see them at the weekly kickball game.

This time her voice spoke the words in that thick timbre that made things low in her belly tighten. Piper knew it was bad then...that Alex was struggling. "I need to see you too. I...can't fucking sleep Alex. The dreams are…" her voice broke. She had tried so hard not to worry Alex, to only tell her details that would make her smile or paint a picture of the outside she could use to imagine.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry….sleep with all the lights on, like add some to your room that helped me in the beginning," she suggested. "The dreams...they don't stop without drugs and therapy, kid."

"I'm in therapy, I refused the drugs...and no I don't want to discuss it. My mother and I already went round and round. I just started though..I got after work on Wednesdays….I catch a cab and work on my outline on my phone. I kinda miss not having one to fiddle with...it does provide more distraction than joy." Piper observed, wiping her eyes with her napkin at the table. Her mother had left the room when she realized Alex had called.

Alex made a small frustrated sound in her throat. Piper knew that sound and knew they'd discuss this again. "I love you Pipes. There is a line...they've added more bunks in what was the library...so I may not get to call three times a week. Thanks for the commissary money by the way. Are you okay with paying for the calls? I have some money-"

"I got it. Alex...I got some money from my gran. I can support us and will keep your commissary money full. Understand? No worries about the calls, please...call me as much as you can. Do...I have your permission to have an attorney contact your old one? I know this really good defense lawyer...he is a friend of my big brother Danny. I couldn't afford him before and I wouldn't let my parents pay for it but now I can-" Piper rushed to explain but stopped when she heard the guard tell Alex it was time to go.

"Yes, if you think it will help," Alex said she'd send her the details in a letter tomorrow.

"Fingers crossed I can see you Saturday. I'm waiting to hear from my attorney. I love you..be good and smart..keep your head down and come home to me," she said quickly.

"Bye, love you too Pipes," Alex said quickly and there was silence. She'd been quiet on the way to work. The brief time after she speaks to Alex can be wonderful or heart wrenching. Piper knew, intellectually that her lack of sleep was the reason for the swinging moods. Well, her PTSD and separation from her wife wasn't helping either.

"Is Alex alright?" her mother asked as they waited at an intersection about five blocks from the bookstore.

"Yes...she was just emotional today. We thought we'd be able to see each other before now. I'm working on it but the waiting is hard and now she said the phones will be less available," Piper just shrugged as if to say 'same shit, new day'.

Her mother just nodded and slowly accelerated into the intersection as the light turned. She seemed to enjoy driving Piper but she was over having her mother drop her off at work. She had ordered a car to be delivered. She'd let her brother choose it. All she said it was it had to be at least a hybrid. He couldn't believe she'd let him pick her automobile and she hoped Neri kept him in check.

"You have your doctor's appointment tomorrow but there is that group you said you might try. Should I just expect you home whenever or plan to have you for dinner?" Her mother darted into a spot with the expertise of someone that had lived in that Connecticut town her whole life.

There was a support group at the Center for female ex-cons. She wasn't sure about going but after talking to Alex, she knew she would probably need the distraction. "I think I will write after my shift, then go check it out. I'll pick something up for dinner," Piper smiled at her as she said goodbye and slipped out of the car. She had to admit her parents had changed from her ordeal as well. Their relationship seemed stronger and they actually allowed Piper to make her own way slowly with a small amount of criticism. She started to feel better about halfway through the day. She had finished her outline in her mind and that afternoon she started on chapter one. It seemed to flow out of her. She decided to start with the crime itself and she spent a long while describing the crime. In her book she called Alex, "Nora" and she changed Kubra's name to some made up African kingpin. She owned her crime and admitted she knew what she was doing. It wasn't anything you couldn't get from her court transcripts and written confession. Yet she told her thoughts, how she felt about "Nora" at the moment and then after she told her that her boss would have killed her if she didn't get the money. The sinking horror that she'd stepped over a line and it would forever change their relationship. It was raw and honest. By the time she finished she barely had time to catch an Lyft to the meeting. Her boss waved goodbye to her as she darted out into the afternoon traffic. She had the car meet her three or four blocks heading towards the civic center.

She was surprised when her phone rang. It was her new personal attorney, Rebecka Kane. She was a younger member of the firm that handled most of her family's business. She had experience as a prosecutor in Arizona as well as extensive exposure to trusts. Piper liked her and was happy that she would be willing to pull in a personal favor to just get her a visitation with Alex.

"Hey Ms Cane, I'm glad to hear from you," she said as she answered. Piper kept walking towards the corner where her car would pick her up.

"Please, Ms Chapman, call me Rebecka. I'm glad I caught you before dinner. Is this a good time?" she answered in her cultured voice. Piper had pegged Rebecka Kane as queer when she met her and some exploration into her social media had confirmed her instincts. Her voice was like velvet but Piper had to admit it wasn't even close to the sexy purr of her prison wife.

"Sure, Rebecka...then you must call me Piper. Yes this a good time though, I'm about to get into an Uber and I hate to be rude," she admitted. Piper stopped and looked down the street the direction the Ap said "Rupert" would be coming in a tan sedan.

"I understand, Piper. This will be quick, my friend was able to get you on Ms Vause's visitation list. She is an old sorority sister. It only took drinks out and a conversation. You can visit on Saturday. I also contacted the defense attorney and told him I will get him the information. Have you spoken to Miss Vause about it?" Rebecka went straight to the point. Piper liked that about her. She jumped up and shouted. Rebecka's laugh was startled and unexpected.

"Sorry I'm so happy! Yes I spoke to her today and she told me I could hire him. She said she'd mail me the info...sorry, if it isn't here by Saturday I'll get it all in person and get her to put his number on her list," Piper couldn't believe she'd get to see Alex in a few days. She knew if she wrote her a letter and mailed it tomorrow, it would not get there in time. If Alex didn't call she'd be surprised on Saturday.

"No problem, I've already done inquiries and with the video evidence, I know I could win a case against the prison..or at least make sure Alex is set for money when she gets out. This is fascinating law, Piper. Would you like to go to dinner and discuss it next week? I have Tuesday evening free?" Rebecka's voice was pleasant and Piper wondered if her lawyer was fascinated by more than just the law. Piper felt she owed her some time as she'd used a personal relationship to get her visitation but she didn't want to send the wrong idea. Piper's friends were all in Brooklyn and though she'd spoken to more than a few on the phone, none had come to visit her. She thought it might be good to go out with someone her own age.

Piper could see her car approaching so she answered quickly, " I'd like that. Text me where to meet you, I work daily until two and write after that. I'll meet you wherever. Thanks again Rebecka, you made my day." Piper hung up as she slid into Rupert's immaculate car and added the date to her calendar before purposely lowering her phone to the seat beside her. She enjoyed a bottle of water as he took her across downtown traffic during rush hour with a smile. She knew she had to drive to go see Alex but now that money wasn't an issue, Piper knew she'd use the train or an ap to get around the city. She couldn't stop smiling thinking about seeing her. She knew there was glass in Max and they couldn't hug. She remembered how soft Alex's shirt felt when they had hugged in visitation at the camp. Piper wished Alex would feel her clothing and smell her perfume. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Happiness was the only emotion Piper wanted to embrace in that moment. She listened to NPR on the radio as they drove and thought of Larry….then batted the thought down to focus on the show. It was about the privatization of Prisons. They were interviewing a few people in the federal government, speaking about the ICE laws and the overflow of detainees. Piper shook her head and started to make notes on her phone. She was surprised when they arrived. She was ten minutes late but she hoped it wasn't going to be worse walking in after they started. She thanked her driver and gave him a big tip on the ap and a great rating. Moving into the building she was happy to find signs pointing her in the right directions.

The Women's Prison Association was hosting the event and Piper was intrigued. The Association did lots of work in New York but had helped local organizations start support groups even in Greenwich. Piper entered right as they were starting. It was mostly women a bit older than her. They all said their names and how long they served. She had a short sentence so many looked at her when she said her name. The counselor spoke about the signs of trauma and how we cope. Some people spoke about their moods and how it was making it hard with their families. Others spoke about how they were depressed and found it hard to go about their daily lives.

When the counselor asked for people to raise their hands if they had bad dreams about their experience, nearly everyone did. She raised her hand up as well and was relieved no one looked at her like she didn't have enough reason to have those dreams.

The facilitator used it as a reason to ask Piper a question. "If you're willing to share, could you describe a typical bad dream? You don't have to be specific." Piper cleared her throat and looked down at her hands. She was trying not to pick at her cuticles. Her mother wanted to take her to get her nails done this week and Piper didn't want to hear a lecture.

"Um..sure. I wasn't in as long as most of you. Just thirteen months...but I was in the riot at Litchfield camp and I have bad dreams about what I saw and what was done to me," she said in a small voice. There was some murmuring and the counselor leaned forward. "I'm seeing another doctor...she suggested this group actually. I will eventually be moving to the West Village and I know there are groups there as well." Piper wasn't sure why she shared all that information. She could see Alex's puzzled expression in her mind's eye and was thankful her love couldn't see her mumbled mistakes.

"Thanks for sharing, Piper. I'm sorry, my cousin Mya was in that too. She got moved to Chicago and I'm thankful, though I don't get to see her as much," she explained. Piper was thankful she didn't ask her if she knew her. The woman was around Piper's age and hispanic so she wasn't sure they'd been in the same dorm at the same time. They continued speaking about what drugs worked or what made them feel worse. It was good to just hear other people shared the same experience. Piper didn't hang out afterwards for coffee. She darted out and started to walk and look for a place to eat. She walked for a long time before coming up on a small French Bistro, _Le Penguin_. She was seated after only a short wait and for one of the first times in her life, Piper didn't feel odd sitting by herself. It was chic and she felt a bit underdressed but other than that, she enjoyed sipping good French wine and watching the other diners. She imagined Alex eating with her and got out a notepad to write her a letter about it all. She enjoyed a grass fed beef tenderloin with an organic green peppercorn sauce and the most amazing potatoes. She felt decadent but at the same time it was a joy to eat good food prepared just for her. She had to take some of it home and knew Cal would enjoy her leftovers. Piper stayed at the table for a little while after she was finished. She wrote and observed the room, trying to share as much as she could with Alex via the written word.

"I love you, my heart's wife. Piper."

**Hey, I hope all of you are well. Thank you for the reviews. I haven't been able to write much this past week due to Hurricane Florence but I am lucky and not flooded out. WPA is not a counseling service but it does wonders to help women fresh out of prison adapt to their new roles. It is a worthy cause if you're looking for a special charity to donate to for Christmas. The WPA has done lots of events with the women from OITNB and Piper Kerman, the Author of the book the series is based on as well as a consultant on the show, is the Vice President of this organization. Check it out online. Please Review and as always- Peace, Fae**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The week flew by and Piper drove herself, in her new car- a Jeep Renegade to Litchfield. She'd let Cal help her pick out a small car she felt comfortable driving in the city. It was decked out and she didn't need half the stuff, but Cal had enjoyed shopping with her. It was green and Piper liked it overall. She was happy the house she inherited came with a garage next door. She knew parking in the city was just ridiculous. There was an apartment over the garage that her grandmother used for storage. Piper thought she'd maybe convert it to a writing studio or office. She knew once she left Connecticut for Manhattan she'd miss actually leaving her house to go to work.

She didn't enjoy the ride as all she could think about was seeing Alex. Her smile and how hard it was going to be not to cry. She didn't want Alex to see tears or sense her upset. After it was settled that she'd see Alex on the weekend, Piper had written a bunch on her book. She'd sent a copy of the first two chapters to a friend of hers from Smith. Alana was an associated editor at a small independent publishing house. She knew they would option the book to a bigger publisher for her if there was an interest. She felt odd sending the email to her because they hadn't spoken since Piper told her she was going away for over a year. It seemed odd to her just to contact her to ask her opinion on a memoir but Alana had responded quickly with great enthusiasm. Piper had set up an meeting with her next month when she hoped to have more of the book completed. The book was one of the topic she had on her agenda today. There was so much more to say to Alex than she knew she had time….that she had to try extra hard not to panic.

The process for getting to see her was easier since they wouldn't touch. Piper was thankful she didn't need to be patted down. No one there recognized her as she came into the waiting area. One of the officers pointed her to the window numbered 7 and told her to sit.

"Vause will be out in a minute," he said in a gruff voice. Piper nodded and tried not to wince at his tone. She kept breathing deeply and tried not to kick herself for all her unwarranted reactions. The door opened and women poured into the visitation area. Alex looked truly perplexed but when she saw Piper her face lit up like someone had turned on a light inside of her.

Piper felt her own cheeks flush and she put her hand against the glass, her eyes drinking in all of her appearance with true hunger. She had lost some weight and she wasn't sleeping well. Piper knew she was the cause...missing her…..worrying about her. Alex's gaze took her in as well and Piper could see her coming to some of the same conclusions. Alex sat her long body down in the chair and pressed her hand to the glass as if they could touch palm to palm. She motioned for Piper to use her other hand to pick up the phone so they could talk.

She did and smiled brightly, tears starting to cloud her vision, "Hey kid, what a surprise! How'd you get on my list?" Alex smiled her biggest most sincere smile and Piper mimicked it with goofy delight, despite the tears she blinked away.

"Hey back at you. I had my lawyer pulls some personal sorority sister strings. I would have told you but you didn't call and a letter would have arrived after visitation. Fuck, I wish I could touch you," Piper swallowed some of her last comment, not wanting to seem unsatisfied.

"Oh I wish I could touch you too...feel your soft shirt, smell your shampoo," Alex sighed dramatically. "You look good...a little tired but good. I've missed you wife." Alex seemed a bit unsure about the term but used it anyway. Piper felt her heart warm.

"You look a bit tired too...I love you and miss you so much. Um...let us both agree not to bother the other about trying to eat better and sleep more." Piper suggested it as she saw Alex try to form a comment she was sure would have said some of that. Alex nodded. It wasn't realistic to think either of them would be alright without the other. At least this time she could see Alex was alive and wasn't stuck in Admin thinking she was dead.

"Agreed. Tell me about your ride up here, did you come alone or road trip it with Cal?"

Piper told her about her lone drive to the prison and about her new car. She told Alex she left the key in it and it didn't lock so she was lucky she still had a car after she went to the gas station bathroom off the highway. It wasn't too far from her parent's house to Litchfield. She then told Alex about the lawyer and got all the important information she needed,

"This sounds expensive Pipes. I don't have much money saved-" Alex began.

"I got it. Alex, getting you free...is all I want," they had kept their hands pressed to the glass. Piper dropped hers and imagined running the back o her fingers along her soft cheek. "You need to add his number and name to your call list." Piper carefully told Alex and she nodded having it committed to memory in seconds.

"How is the writing going?" Alex asked when the lawyer business was done. PIper took a deep breath and looked Alex in the eyes.

She cleared her throat and began, "It is going really...well. I need to change some names...I am calling you Nora and I've changed some of the details about Kubra. It is still going to...I mean I'm not holding back about what I did...what you did….and what was done to us. I'm more worried about the prison system retaliating against you than him. If you wish me to wait to publish until you're out, I will." Piper blurted most of it out and she could tell that Alex was struggling with the fact the book will be a reality.

"Listen kid, you write the book and once it is done we can talk about it again. I know you want to do something to help women in prison. I know this experience has changed you and motivated you to help people that just aren't as fortunate as you. This zeal to make the world a better place is literally one of the worst and best things about you. I love you for it and sometimes want to strangle you for it. But...I followed you up on that table top and I'm sure I can handle this as well. I'm proud of you, Pipes. Tell me is it helping you sleep better?" Alex responded to her with careful thoughtful words. It calmed Piper immediately and she started to share.

"Five minutes inmates," the guard barked from the door. Piper felt her stomach twist in a knot and she started to tear up again.

"No...no….Piper please don't cry baby. It is a miracle I get to see you. I'll make sure his number is on and tell him everything about what happened with Piscatella. Ya know Taystee is back here. There is something wrong with the whole thing...and I think you should talk to Caputo," Alex whispered. Piper wanted to know the low down on who had testified against her and what her sentence was but she knew their time was up soon...besides she could find that stuff out better on the outside.

"Good idea. I am also going to submit an article to The New Yorker, specifically about the riot and Poussey. I've got it half finished and an editor friend of mine is submitting it for me. I'll keep you up to date when you call. Do you know when-"

"Say your goodbyes inmates and stand on the red line," he barked out again. Piper jumped and Alex pressed her palm against the glass again.

"I'll call you on Thursday morning and write you each day...thanks to you I have plenty of stamps. I love you, kid. Please drive safely home," Alex said and she took her hand away to blow Piper a kiss.

"Bye, I love you wife. Talk to you soon," she said with a smile. She didn't cry at all when Alex hung up the phone and she stayed seated, watching her as she lined up and then shuffled slowly through the door. She didn't cry at all until the door shut.

Piper sobbed quietly in the seat until a female guard put her hand on her shoulder and told her there were others waiting to visit. Piper wiped her eyes and left the prison as fast as she could. She didn't look back at any of the windows because she knew Alex couldn't see out any of them. '

Piper didn't speak to anyone when she got home. She just went to her room and started to write. She finished her piece for the magazine and sent it off to Alana. She arranged to have meetings the next week with two different firms that could represent her interests. Piper didn't need a bunch of money from her book, what she needed was optimal exposure so she could shine a light on the fucked up criminal justice system. Once she felt she had a handle on her business affairs, she felt hunger pains. It was nearly eleven at night and Piper hadn't eaten since she forced herself to eat a granola bar on the way to the prison. She crept downstairs and wasn't really surprised to find her father in the kitchen making a sandwich.

Piper got herself a plate and got the milk out for them. He made her an egg salad sandwich and himself a ham one. He always made good sandwiches and she always poured them milk. Hers was almond milk now but it was much the same.

"How'd it go today?" He asked as they sat at the kitchen bar to eat. Piper took a bite first and then drank a bit of milk to wash it down. Thinking of what she wanted to say.

"It sucked not being able to touch her. My hands actually ached...but it was good to see her face as she spoke. It was too short and I didn't take her leaving very well...but I managed to hide it from her," she responded honestly. She wasn't sure if her father was going to react with disgust or anger that she cares so much about Alex. He avoided the topic of her completely most of the time.

"Your mother had a rule when she visited you at the camp that she wouldn't cry until she reached the car. She told me you could see them from a window. Cal would try to make her laugh or he focused on what argument had taken place or talked about any change in your appearance. She said it distracted her sorrow of leaving her baby in that awful place. I couldn't take it really...seeing you there just tore me up inside. As you know, your mother is the real strength in the family and I think you're more like her than you'd like to admit. It will get easier and you will get better at hiding it," he assured her. Piper took another bite of her sandwich and thought about what he said. She sure dealt with conflict in her relationships the same way. Hadn't Alex called her out on that many times? Maybe she got some of the good stuff too.

"I want her out, Dad and I plan on getting her out. Her case was mishandled and she was viciously attacked by an employee of that prison. I'm going to use the system and my money to try and get what I want. While writing about and promoting criminal justice reform. It's kinda sick but what choice do I have? I want my life with her. I want a chance to see if we can get it right without the pressure of a drug career or prison. Mostly though, I want her safe," Piper placed her half eaten sandwich on the plate. "I sure hope I've got Mom's strength then...I'm going to need it, Dad."

He took another bite of his sandwich and sighed looking out the window on the back yard. "You're the strongest person I know...and your mother made it clear to me that you would have never made it through that riot without that woman..um..Alex. I'm trying. I just guess I wanted to see you with children and a husband-"

"Dad...I tried that. It didn't work. You know why? Because I fell in love with this woman when I was a kid and I never actually fell out of love with her. I tried to fill my life with meaning and build what I thought was a happy life. Nothing worked out because no one….not Larry...not Polly...not my family...no one knew me. I'm not hiding anymore Dad," she said in a tone that she hoped conveyed to him how serious she was about not taking any guilt over not being in a heterosexual relationship . She is who she is..and she loves who she loves.

He nodded and pointed to her sandwich, " You'd better eat all of that then if you need your strength." Piper picked her sandwich up and ate the rest of it. She finished off her milk and she appreciated the silence of her familiar kitchen. Piper felt very blessed in that moment that she has such a place to regroup.

Piper got up and placed her plate in the sink. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, " I haven't spoken to Alex about children….don't write that off just yet...and for heaven's sake, don't you dare tell Mom I said this." Her father laughed and agreed. She kissed his cheek and headed upstairs to try and get some sleep. She planned on writing in the morning as she had the day off. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard the basement door slam open and Cal bellow out.

"Her water just broke in the bathroom. I have to get...the...oh..shit what is it called?" He literally ran from one side of the room to the other. Piper thought for a moment that he would actually wring his hands. The evil big sister in her really wanted to video tape this moment but she decided not to and take pity on him. Her father rushed to his bedroom to get her mom and she assumed, get dressed out of his pajamas. Cal was wearing baggy pants and a T-shirt with what had to be Neri's flip flops on his feet.

"The go bag is by the door, why don't you help Neri into the car or if you think the baby is coming, we will call an ambulance? ," Piper offered coming back down the stairs from the first landing. Cal stood there frozen for several heart beats before he finally went for the bag. Her mother joined him as he headed back downstairs to see if Neri wanted him to pull the car around back or if she thought she could walk up the flight of stairs. Piper was following them down when she heard the unmistakable sound of a woman in labor grunting. She stopped halfway down the narrow stairwell when she heard her mother say, "Oh hell Cal, the baby is coming right here on the Castenella rug."

**A couple of storms here and it has me behind. I'm terribly busy with work and have little time to write. I will post when I can. Please Review and Please VOTE if you are a citizen of the USA. Peace-Fae***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It had been a whirlwind. They delivered Piper's nephew, Micah on the floor downstairs and whisked them both away. They spent hours at the hospital and Piper had to call into work the next day. Everyone came by, even Danny to see the new member of the family. Her older brother hugged her for a good long while. It was strange to Piper. They didn't really talk but it was nice to have something wondrous to celebrate. It was good for her to see the happiness in her brother's eyes. She wanted to share it with Alex and felt this overwhelming sadness that she had to wait until she called.

Piper submitted her article and was happy to hear it would be published. She had a few meetings and got an official offer on her memoir. It came with an enthusiastic editor named James. He loved what she wrote and helped her get in touch with a few prisoners that got out before she did. Sister was one eager to have her story told. Piper promised to make her seem noble. She wasn't well physically and she wanted to tell her story to help explain how the elderly are treated by the federal system. It was a good conversation and she agreed to sign all the papers. She spoke with Sophia on the phone and she was happy for Piper to tell her story as well.

" Look, just don't try to over do it. Mention how they cut my meds….mention the salon, okay?" she told Piper. She could sense her her voice that perhaps she missed having a function.

"I will. How's it going?"

She didn't respond right away. "My wife loves another person and my child doesn't know me. I need a decent job and to get a decent night's sleep," she answered honestly.

"I understand….I got a part-time job at a bookstore and I find keeping the lights on helps. I'm sorry about your wife. It sucks when life goes on..it seems like it goes on though no matter where you are but you are just...arrested," Piper laughed at her own joke. "Inside, life goes on out here and you have no part of it. Out here, I wonder constantly how things are inside and if my love will survive."

Sophia made a sound of agreement. "Vause is one tough bitch when it counts. You just get everything settled out here and she'll make it to you. I've never seen any two people more in love." Piper felt the burning of her eyes as they started to tear up. She thanked her and then told her that her lawyer would be in touch. She put a call in to Caputo but was waiting to hear back from him. She had them contact others on the inside as well; Taystee, Black Cindy, Red and she as long as she agreed to change their names, they were okay with her telling the story. It was her story though. It was from her point of view. She wanted to offer a way inside the prison system that would allow access to Americans that otherwise would never know. At work, they asked her about her experiences and for the most part, everyone thought prison was like some terrible movie from the 70's.

The first thing she told Alex when she called was about Micah. Both mom and baby came home to the apartment. Her mother was fussing but Piper could tell she was thrilled that Cal was on his own though she missed them. She didn't even complain one time about the carpet.

"He's beautiful. He looks like Cal...or well when he sleeping he does," Piper told her. Alex was thrilled to hear it.

Her voice was full of love and bit of longing that she wasn't there to meet Piper's nephew. "This isn't your first one, right? Danny has a couple of kids."

"Yeah but I never see them. His wife is a piece of work. I haven't seen Amy since she was seven and Mason even longer. I did see Danny though and he seemed happy I was out...and safe," Piper told her. Alex changed the subject and mentioned that her lawyer was coming to see her Friday.

"I'll be there Saturday then."

"You don't have to come each week Pipes. I know you're busy trying to write your-"

"Shut up Alex. I'm coming each week that I can. The article will be printed next week. It is a beginning...I got an agent and an editor. Um...your lawyer will have a form for you to sign. I'm...a little scared Alex. I don't want you to in the crosshairs," Piper told her in a low tone.

"I don't want to be the reason you don't live your life Piper. If this lawyer is as good as you say, he can do what he can to help me. Write your truth, kid," Alex told her. She then asked about Red, Nicky and everyone. Alex told her about how Morello went into labor early and they hadn't heard anything yet. She could tell Nicky was a wreck but since they were in different areas, she couldn't really help.

"She knows you're there for her...maybe soon you'll hear something. I can try and find out-"

" By the time you could tell me, we may know. I think they took her off to a hospital...you aren't family so I don't think they'll tell you anything. If we haven't heard anything by the time you visit, I'll give you her husband's info. Nicky has been trying to call him but the number isn't working," she explained. Piper felt a terrible twist in her stomach. She was worried about Morello too. She was so happy to be a mother. She got a bit crazy in Max with the tribalism stuff but she came through with their wedding. Alex had to go and she was faced with another goodbye.

"I love you, wife," she said with a voice thick with emotion. "I'll see you Saturday. Just two more sleeps."

"Two more...I love you too, Pipes. Hey, don't forget to write me too okay. I..love your letters...see you soon," Alex said before Piper heard the dial tone. The ache came and she missed her horribly. Piper tossed her phone down on the bed and growled out in frustration. This was no life. She skipped dinner and her mother didn't even bother her. She knew she should write at least five pages but she just didn't have the energy for it. She felt like she stood on the edge of an abyss, teetering towards darkness and considering how lovely a nice clean dive would feel. She hated nights like these. It was early yet, so she thought to maybe go out...walk or drive to see Cal. She rushed out before her mother could say anything. She loved hearing from Alex but she knew what it felt like to hang up from talking to someone you love while inside. She felt worry for Alex and the promise of only two more sleeps wasn't going to cut it for her.

As she drove back into the city proper, taking the long way around she thought back to when she first started dating Alex. She got a speeding ticket trying to get back to NYC to meet her to go out to a new club. Her mother and griped so much about her driving back into the city. Piper had lied and told her she had an early job interview. Alex told her to meet her at her new apartment and it was the first time she would see where Alex lived now.

 _ **Piper almost knocked on the loft next to hers but at the last moment, saw the number. She couldn't believe this building. Alex had said she dealt in drugs and about a week ago Piper realized she was telling the truth. She always seemed to tell Piper the truth, even when she didn't know how to handle it. She knocked and was pleasantly surprised when the door opened.**_

" _ **Hey there, kid. I was gettin' worried." Alex said smiling. She was her normal rock-a-billy gorgeous self. Piper's breath actually caught in her throat.**_

" _ **My mother wouldn't shut up….and I got a speeding ticket on the way here," Piper said quickly, the words all running together. She then smiled a goofy, huge smile. It was just stupid good to be with her. Piper felt her stomach clench and Alex smiled back.**_

" _ **Oh...well I'll pay the fine..It is definitely worth it to get to see you sooner. Come on in...oh great you brought your clothes. We have about twenty minutes until the cab gets here," Alex said, her eyes slowly roving over Piper in her jeans and sweater. She seemed to like her girl next door look. She felt flushed and entered the apartment. It was gorgeous and she knew that Alex had told her the truth. She was realizing that it made her hot thinking about it. She wasn't like anyone Piper had ever known. Alex led her into her bedroom, Piper went to the bedpost and ran her hand around it, feeling the smooth wood.**_

" _ **This is nice," Piper said looking back at her. She couldn't get the last time they made love out of her head. If she was honest, she didn't want to go out but would rather crawl into that comfy bed. She smiled at Piper and motioned her towards the bathroom to get ready. Piper walked into the big room and immediately started to get dressed. She brought her classic black dress and was putting on some ear rings when Alex opened the door, looking into Piper's eyes in the mirror.**_

" _ **You look wonderful in that dress….but I'm afraid I'm going not going to get a chance to see you in it for long," she said her voice sounding disappointed. Piper's heart fell. Alex was going to get a call and be too busy to go out. She had cancelled before due to work and she realized maybe this was something she'd have to get used to.**_

" _ **Oh..that sucks, work?" Piper asked trying to keep her voice even. She looked down wondering if she should just change back into her jeans and head to her little apartment across town.**_

" _ **No….it is just going to be on the floor soon. I would much rather get you into that bed than go out to another club. We'll go out this weekend, I promise. Come on kid, get over here," Alex said in her deep voice, thick with lust. Piper smiled and went to her pressing her body close as they finally kissed.**_

Looking back on it now, Piper could remember how that kiss felt. She recalled each and every time they were intimate. Now it all blurred with the stolen moments they had at Litchfield and it made her literally ache for her. She needed to feel something besides despair and longing. She hoped the magic of her new family member would work.

Parking was a bitch but finally she found a place about two blocks away. Her brother picked a good neighborhood. She knew he'd make it all work. She could see her crazy little brother growing up each time he held his son. Piper hoped it helped her feel better. She was ancy and almost manic when she knocked on Cal's door.

She heard footsteps and someone shouting. It was a bit hectic as they tried to adjust to taking care of this tiny human that needed all of their attention. Piper hoped she could spend time alone with him and let her brother sleep. She forced a smile on her face as the door opened, ready to explain she just needed to get away and offer her babysitting services. Her words died in her throat when she realized it wasn't her brother or sister-in-law that answered the door.

It was Larry.

**Hi everyone. I am posting when I can. It will be long waits between chapters as my work a few jobs now. Please review and thank you all for the PMs and reviews you've left thus far. Each and everyone of them are a balm to my heart and the only reason I continue to write at all. Peace, Fae**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Piper blinked. They just stared at each other for a long moment. "Hello Piper, uh...I stopped by to see the baby...Neri is napping and your brother is changing Micah. I was showing him the cu trick," Larry said showing a small cup in his hand he turned, leaving Piper to come into the apartment. She followed him inside and back to the spare bedroom. She observed Larry showing him how to place a cup over Micah's junk so he doesn't pee in his face. She was transfixed watching her brother handle it like a pro already. He put Micah down and she peered into the basenet. He made this smiley face and she thought he might be pooping his diaper again. She didn't say anything and let the warmth flow over her.

"He just stopped by to say hi...a few minutes before you popped up. I was on the phone with mom when he got here. You okay?" Cal asked her in a soft voice. Larry took a hint and walked out of the doorway and towards the living room. Piper didn't answer she just watched her nephew fall back to sleep. Cal just stood there beside her until she could nod and tell him she was alright.

"I needed to see something full of hope. Micah just hit the right spot," she smiled at him and he seemed to glow with pride. He adjusted the blanket that Micah had already wiggled out of completely.

"When Neri swaddles him, he stays in it...when I do it he wiggles until his arms are free. She says I don't do it right but I wrap him like a baby burrito," Cal whispered. Piper smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder. He was worried he wasn't doing everything right. It was so unlike Cal to care about doing something just right...it warmed her heart.

"You swaddle him your way and she can swaddle him her way….with you he gets to feel like he accomplished something. He sleeps no matter right?" she asked. Cal nodded and they both turned to leave the nursery as if they planned it. Cal put his arm around his sister's waist and stopped at the door.

"I can get rid of him if you want. I know gettin' with Polly was a gut punch to you. He swears they did something to fix it with you but I've not seen Polly visit you once, " Cal observed. Piper nodded and then sighed dramatically.

"They did do something and I technically forgave them. However, that doesn't mean I want either of them in my life now," Piper admitted. "I don't think I can ever trust them again and I don't care to listen to either of their opinions about Alex." Cal nodded as if he understood and walked out into the living room. He spoke with Larry while Piper went to the kitchen and made herself some tea. They always had the best selection of teas. She added some organic honey and stirred slowly as she heard Cal usher Larry towards the door.

'Um bye Pipes. We heard your article was coming out and Polly wanted to call you. Is it okay if she calls you?" Larry practically shouted from the door. Cal shushed him, not wanting his bellowing to wake up Micah. She sipped her tea and looked at Larry. She had really loved him once. It wasn't the same kind of love she had to Alex but it had been real.

Piper carefully swallowed her hot tea and then nodded at him. "Sure she can call Mom and get my information. I don't guarantee I'll pick up though. I'm up and down about things Larry….I'm still adjusting and very busy writing my memoir," she admitted.

"Memoir?" He inquired and took a step into the room. Cal literally stepped in front of him. Larry gave him a look and Cal met his with a stone face. It wasn't often that Larry witnessed her brother being protective. Usually that was Piper's job, taking care of her little brother, but he had stepped up in many ways, not just as a father.

"Yes, my lawyer will be in touch. I plan on changing your name and vaguely admitting we didn't make it through the first three months of my incarceration…. and I'll be honest that it was because I found Alex again," she was blunt. He seemed to pale at the notion and started to argue.

"Her lawyer will be in touch. You're part of the story but if she has to, she will write you out," Cal offered then opened the door for him. " Thanks for coming by and showing me the cup trick. Text ya later." His tone was clearly as dismissal and Larry finally took the hint. Cal turned towards Piper and gave her a half shrug. "He doesn't know who you are now. He writes for an online magazine to pay the bills because Polly will not let him live off his parents."

"He never knew me. No one did. I didn't mention Alex's name to anyone until I was arrested. That part isn't his fault, " Piper admitted. She offered to make Cal some tea and he accepted. After freshening up her own, she sat sipping her tea in the living room with him. He told her about all the amazing things Micah had done that day. She told him about how much she missed Alex. He listened and told her a random story about missing his favorite dog when he had a truck driver's job. She laughed at his jokes but it didn't really reach her eyes. After awhile, she left and went back to her parent's place. She was raiding the refrigerator when her mother entered.

"There is leftover pot roast on the second shelf, " she said as she started to make herself some tea. Piper declined some as she heated up a plate.

"I'm moving tomorrow. I think it is time I get set up in the city. The article comes out on Monday..I'll pack up the car, drive to see Alex on Saturday then move all my stuff in..thank you for letting me stay here," Piper said quietly.

Her mother sighed some and then answered, "Are you sure Piper? Your dreams are still bad and I worry about you being alone in that big brownstone." Piper worried about it too but she knew she had to strike out on her own or she'd just stay there in the safety they created. She walked over with her plate and bottle of water in her hands. She bent slightly to kiss her mother's forehead as she sat at the kitchen counter.

"I'm sure Mom. It's about time I strike out on my own….it may force me to write more as well. My agent has three radio shows lined up for me to do in the city. It will be more convenient for me to be in the city. I've only lived in Brooklyn so this should be good for me. Oh, speaking of Brooklyn, I saw Larry tonight. He asked if Polly could call. If she calls you, give her my new number but not new address, okay? I'll answer the call if I'm in the mood," she finished. Her mother raised an eyebrow but just nodded her consent. Piper smiled and took her food up to her room.

"Don't forget the dishes up there if you get to writing," to her mom called after her. Piper just smiled and said she wouldn't as she started to climb the stairs. She got some writing done and spent time coordinating packing. She ordered things she thought she'd need for a first class office. She knew her gran had one of the first floor with a window that looked out over the garden. AFter her grandfather passed away she stayed in the city more and more. Piper visited her there after she got back from Europe. She had fond memories of her there.

It was a whirlwind of writing and prep but Piper felt like she had accomplished many things as she waited on Alex to come to the visiting a area. She was determined to be positive and tell her the good news. Her new car was packed with her personal items and the house was all set up for her. The first radio show would be later that evening and then she expected there to be more press about Alex. She looked good when she came in and her smile was so bright Piper felt her heart skip.

"Hey kid. You look good enough to eat," Alex said in her sexy deep voice. Piper bite her lip and let the desire show in her eyes.

"Right back at ya, Al. My eyes have missed the vision of you," she said in a low tone. They both just smiled at each other for awhile.

"Okay, fill me in on all the stuff. That lawyer called and it seems they have all kinds of ideas. What's up with you?" Alex inquired. Piper told her about seeing Larry, Polly not calling and moving out. She told her and had her repeat her new address. It was important to her that Alex know where she slept each night. She told her about the radio shows and her concerns now that she was going to be speaking out. She was going to play on the fact she was in the video of the officer breaking her arm….she was going to play it all up to advertise her book and get a focus on the practices of the corporation that owns the prison.

"I'm worried you'll get the brunt of it. They could decide to cut off your visitation or mail. I fuckin' hate being helpless. I can hold off if you wish-"

"No! They are bringing in migrants and holding them. Women cry night and day for their children that were snatched from them. The government is just putting these innocent people in detention with federal prisoners. It is all legal but so damn shady. How are they supposed to contact lawyers or aide this far from the border? It is insane and just a away for the corporation to make more money off bodies in beds," Alex whispered. Piper asked her some questions and was already forming a new blog in her mind.

"I'm going to call you Nora in the interviews but let everyone know that isn't your real name. I'm going to say I'm afraid of what they prison will do to you directly if they realize I'm out here fighting for you….and everyone," she explained. They talked more and Alex told her that Nicky heard from Morello's baby daddy. They baby came early and is in a neonatal unit in a New York Hospital. She said Lorna would be returned soon and separated from her child. He told Nicky that they had her cuffed through the procedure and only took them off when they put her under to take the child. Piper felt her anger fuming. The government kept making sounds to pass some basic reforms...she'd hoped incidents like this would be a thing of the past.

"I miss you. I ache for you," Alex said out of nowhere. She smiled and put her hand against the glass. Piper brought her hand up and touched the cool glass.

"I ache for you as well, my love. I'm scared I'm going to get you hurt or transfered to the SHU," she whispered her fears coming forth as she felt the glass between them.

Alex just shook her head and smiled. "I'm no hero Pipes but things are bad here and have been for awhile. You do your thing...I think that lawyer you got me may keep my name in their minds. They are filing a motion that I be released on my prior agreement, stating I wasn't informed about the firearms rules for New York. I actually had a prior permit to carry in New York. That gun was the same but the serial number wasn't readable. Convicts can own guns in Illinois, where I was released and the information given to my attorney was negligent for including codes for my home state of New York. It seems even my probation officer didn't file the right paperwork or show that I was informed. I'm still liable but they are saying I only had the gun because of a threat to my life. Seems Kubra has been extradited for tampering in foreign elections and threatening witnesses. They seem confident that I can get released, especially if they sue the federal system for my arm...so do your thing, kid." Alex assured her. Piper smiled and felt her pulse speed as the guard told them time was almost up.

She felt her throat tighten and Alex smiled at her. "It's okay baby. I can't wait to read your letters. I sent one yesterday….we're going to be fine. I love you," Alex said in a hurry.

"I love you too. Listen to WKRX news Sunday….and the new letters will have my new address," Piper said. The phone cut off and Alex stood up. She touched the window again and Piper met her hand. She walked away and back into the line. Piper watched the door shut then got up herself to leave. She felt like she was in a tunnel as she headed out. She cried most of the way back to the city. It took her over an hour to find the parking deck by the brownstone. Once she was all set up, it was a short walk to the house. She fumbled with the keys but made her way into the foyer. Piper shut the door and leaned against the door. It was as she remembered it but it made her miss her grandmother immediately.

"Thanks Grandmother. I miss you…..here's hoping Alex and I will be happy here for a long time," she said in a tone that sounded much like a prayer.

***Happy Holidays. Happy New Year. RL has me very busy but I haven't forgotten about the story. Please review. Fae***


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Piper wasn't sure living on her own was helping. She fell down a rabbit hole of writing and only came up to go to interviews, drive to see Alex or when her brother brought Micah over. The brownstone was huge and so she spent most of her time in the second floor study. Her mother kept pushing until she agreed to hire a staff.

She took an entire afternoon off to interview people sent over by an agency her mom had used before. She let her mom ask all the regular questions while she had a few direct ones of her own. "So, I'm a convicted felon and my fiancee is one as well. When she joins me, we want to be surrounded by open minded individuals that know how to keep their mouths shut," Piper began. She felt the coldness creep into her stare as she settled her gaze on Mildred, the prospective head house keeper. She had an Irish lilt to her voice and seemed friendly enough but Piper wanted to make sure there would be no rebuking under her roof.

"I believe in discretion but I will not stand by and ignore blatant law breaking, if that is what you're asking. I can be held liable as well and I don't want to mess up my chance to get my green card. It has been a long process and-"

"No she wasn't implying that! Were you Piper?" her mom interjected. Piper smiled and told the woman she wasn't going to break the law.

This seemed to settle her and Piper waited patiently to see if she'd continue. Finally Mildred spoke up, "My son is gay. He and his husband have sponsored me coming over from Dublin and helped me to get my first placement. I'd still be there had the family not moved to Europe last month. I can run your household and make sure you aren't bothered when you're writing and keep all of your business quiet. Your mom told me you are writing a memoir when we spoke on the phone and you've been writing about criminal justice reform. She said there might be reporters and the like. I can make sure they stop at the gate, especially if you let me hire a footman or sorts to assist such things. Myself and two additional staff should be enough for this home," she concluded.

Piper looked at her for a long time and continued, "If I hire you would you consider ex-cons as the additional staff?"

Mildred blinked at that. "If they are honest now, you don't mind and they have some background in domestic service….sure. Will you be needed a driver as well?" Piper said no but her mom said yes. They argued for ten minutes about Uber and how drivers aren't needed anymore. Her mother won the argument though when she pointed out that Piper needed someone to help with security and to drive her out to see Alex on weekends. They saw three more applicants for head housekeeper before Piper gave up and told her mom to hire Mildred. She had an idea about the driver and would contact Women's Prison Association about sending over a few people for housekeeping interviews. She knew Mildred would be tough but fair.

"I'll make the call and tell her, then make us some lunch. Cal went shopping the last time he came over, didn't he?" she asked in a disapproving tone. Piper blinked, looking up for her chapter outline she was reworking on her phone.

"Um...yeah, I got to keep Micah while he went out. I have no idea what he bought though. When I got hungry yesterday I ordered a burger delivered," she said absently.

"Yes I see you ate half of it and the rest is in the refrigerator," she said with disdain.

"Oh yeah, cool..I'll just reheat that and eat. You can go visit your friends in Brooklyn if you want Mom," Piper said absently, hoping this would convince her to leave so she could continue working.

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman, all you ate yesterday was half of a hamburger and if I leave, all you will eat today is the other half. You're losing weight you can't afford to lose Piper," her tone started out critical but by the end of the sentence Piper recognized the underlying worry. She looked up from her phone at her mother. She had out all the fixings of a salad and some chicken breasts. Cal really did get fresh food to tempt her to eat.

"I'm sorry Mom. You're right...I get caught up in writing and missing Alex. I don't focus on taking care of myself. You're right about the housekeeper and all the staff. I'm sorry I am giving you such a hard time,' Piper said in a quiet tone. Her mother looked up surprised at the acquiescence.

"Well, this will take awhile to cook, why don't you go to your study and work on your laptop before your eyes go bad working on that little screen. I'll bring the food up when it is done and we can both enjoy a lunch together before I head to my meeting," she suggested. Piper smiled and agreed. She went behind the counter as she crossed to the stairs and kissed her mother on the cheek as she passed. It seemed to startle her some yet PIper could feel how pleased she was at the sweetness of the gesture. She sat at her comfortable desk and brought up the chapter outline. She messaged her editor, who was out to lunch but she knew would text her once the message went through.

She answered emails rather than work on the chapter. She didn't want to ignore her mother and she knew her attention would wander to the chapter if she started. She was nearly done and the idea of that was startling. Her news show had been electric. The callers all wanted to ask her about her experiences and the DJ actually told them to buy her book when it comes out. She hinted at a few things and then focused directly on the conditions in the prison where she had lived for over a year. She was ruthless when she spoke about the danger of mixing profit with justice. They had surprised her by playing audio of Alex getting her arm broken. She wasn't prepped to hear it and it felt like a punch in the stomach. They had cleaned up the audio and you could hear her pleading voice, Nicky's rant and Red's vocalizations. Her body jerked and she paled. She asked him to turn it off in a whisper….they did at the moment her arm snapped. Piper's reaction went viral. All shows videotape in the studio now and her reaction to hearing it seems to fascinate people. She really hoped Alex didn't view it on a contraband cell phone. AFter that, she'd turned down five interviews to write but had two scheduled for next week.

She hadn't seen Alex after the interview but she did talk to her on the phone. The memory of the conversation is what haunts her mind as she tries to sleep at night.

" _Yes, I'll accept."_

" _Hey kid," Alex said in her sexy low voice._

" _I miss you! How are you?" Piper asked, not asking her if she heard the show or not. "I got your last letter at my new place and I sent you two packages, one should be there soon." She knew she was rambling but she was so damn nervous._

 _Alex laughed some, "I got one, thank you for the magazines. I read them and traded two for some more coffee beans. You made my day as always. I'm fine, I miss you and my arm hurts...I guess it is the rain." It was a subtle way to bring it up. Piper had to give her credit._

" _So you saw," she said quietly._

" _I listened live, then the next day someone showed me the video on a phone," Alex answered in a tone so neutral Piper knew it cost her to use it._

" _Someone?"_

" _Baddison did. It seemed to pass around quickly because by lunch that day everyone was looking at me differently," Alex said in a light tone. "It seems I'm a badass for taking the break and pretty fuckin' lucky to have someone like you in my corner. It did however, bring attention to me from the prison," Alex said again in a neutral tone. Piper's heart sped up and she had a hard time catching her breath. ._

" _What's happening?" she asked, afraid to hear the answer. If anything happened to Alex now it would always be her fault. Just like the fact she was stuck in the system now was all her fault. She betrayed Alex and now she was in Max with animals like Baddison on one side, and a pissed off prison corporation on the other._

" _Little things right now. They cut my advil dose, so I have to scrounge around for simple pain reliever. My lawyer has been here three times this week to see me. They know I have a spotlight on me and the means to back it up now, Pipes. I'm okay. I want to know how you are? That fuckin' clickbate whore of a DJ-"_

 _Piper smiled at her anger and interrupted, "Was doing his job….and apologized profusely. I think his producer told him that I agreed to the 'surprise'. It doesn't matter, it has drummed up lots of interests and I have a few more interviews next week. One is on NPR, a feature...kinda ironic eh?"_

" _It is something that is for sure. I'm proud of you Pipes. I don't have much time but I wanted to tell you that my visitation day has been moved to next week. We are all on every other weekend now due to the new arrivals….though we all know most of them don't have visitors because they are detainees awaiting deportation. You have to keep going Pipes and shine a light so big none of them can hide," she said with real hatred in her voice. Piper couldn't help but feel this surge of pride at how fucking brave her woman was and how very much Alex had changed. She still looked out for herself, but she also realized she could help people along the way._

" _I love you Alex Pearl Vause," she answered. "And I'll see you weekend after next then. I will use the time to finish the book. James is happy to set hefty goals for me and keeps me focused."_

 _Alex replied quickly, "I love you too, Piper. James is your editor right? I picture an older gentleman, with a mustache and bifocal lenses."_

 _Piper smiled, "You've spent time imagining what James looks like?"_

" _Sure, some man I don't know, talks to you numerous times a day and is helping you write about some of my worst fuck-ups in our history….surely you're not surprised, Piper," Alex explained. Piper blinked at that. She hadn't thought of it like that but naturally she'd worry about this new person in her lover's life._

 _Alex asked her something and she had to focus. "Oh, um no...he is a red headed, blue-eyed millennial. He is a wordsmith but doesn't try to change my voice," Piper replied to the question of what he actually looked like._

" _Eyes as blue as yours?"_

 _Piper smiled some, "I haven't noticed, Al. He's my editor and we talk about work. I don't even know his sexual orientation and I couldn't imagine asking." She frowned at the idea. "Don't worry."_

" _I think we should talk about a realistic agreement Pipes. My lawyer said it would take months to get a court date. You're a free woman now, you've got options and needs…"_

" _Shut the fuck up Alex. I made a promise remember? My vow. What did I say Alex?" she felt a flash of anger and knew how much the separation was eating at Alex._

" _You said you'd wait on me. Thing is baby, I never asked you to wait on me. I'd rather we talk realistically about things like your sex drive and come up with something we can agree is feasible," Alex said in a tone that sounded rehearsed._

" _I made a vow. I'm not discussing this over the phone. Don't worry about James or Larry or any man- I love you and only you." She was breathing hard as she spoke. She was terrified hearing these words come from her mouth._

" _Larry? Why bring him up? Did you see him?" Alex's voice piqued in a way that Piper hadn't heard in a long time. She winced at her own fucking stupidity._

" _Yes at Cal's briefly. He told me Polly wanted to get in touch. Cal threw him out and I haven't seen him since," Piper said quickly._

" _I gotta go before they cut me off. I'll write you and mail it tomorrow. Bye Pi-" the line went dead._

She'd thrown up immediately after the call. Her stomach had been in knots ever since. Her book would end with the death of Poussey and she had found it easier to focus on the events leading up to that horrific act than on her relationship with Alex. That and her near constant state of fear that the corporation would hurt Alex. She wouldn't write about the riot specifically until all cases were finished. Her research with Caputo and others had produced some facts that could have a political impact. She had dirt on Fig and thus her corrupt husband. It was detailed in the book and to her amazement backed up by Caputo, who was letting her use his real name. He'd regret it in the end because she told the truth from the prisoner's point of view. She had also decided to donate all the profits from the sale of her book to fund a scholarship for ex-cons in Poussey's name. She wrote Taystee about it and was waiting for a reply. She'd also helped finance an appeal for her conviction but she didn't know that. Piper was positive that Taystee didn't kill Piscatella.

Her mother had to say her name twice to get Piper to look up from her screen. She hadn't really been working but stuck in her thoughts for a long while. The lunch looked great and Piper's stomach growled in response. They sat in the table by the window.

"What's bothering you?" her mother asked after Piper ate half of her salad. Piper grimaced some as she took a sip of lemonade to wash down the piece of chicken that seemed to stick in her throat at the question.

"Nothing, just distracted by the book," she answered automatically. "I have a set deadline-"

"That you set for yourself, Piper. You didn't go see Alex this weekend...is there something wrong?" her mom probled.

"No, the hours changed, probably as a result of my advocacy for criminal justice reform...and particular focus on that institution. My agent said they've leaked my discipline file….so be prepared, I got a lot of shots for lesbian activity. I'm hoping it backfires on them though," she said with a shrug, trying to distract her mother with the idea of upcoming gossip.

Carole didn't even blink, "I've already had calls. We say no comment and refer them to our lawyer...eventually, they'll see we aren't a source of information. Stop trying to distract me, Piper. Are you and Alex on the rocks?" she sipped her lemonade gracefully and Piper felt like she was a teenager again being grilled about her choice of prom date.

"I'm worried they're going to hurt her. I'm worried other inmates will turn on her afraid I'm going to out their business. I'm afraid of losing her because she thinks I can't go without sex and would rather push me away than take the chance I'll cheat on her again," Piper blurted out. She felt better saying it but couldn't believe she was telling her mother.

"Again?"

"I'm more like Dad than I want to admit. Yeah….again. I cheated on her in prison with another inmate. I cheated on Larry with her...now only with her and to be honest, I never stopped loving her so ….I shouldn't have been with him." Her mother took another sip and sighed. She'd liked Larry at first and tolerated him because eventually he'd inherit his father's money. She thought he'd provide for Piper and that is all she wanted for her daughter. Now that things had changed, she wasn't sure what her mom thought about the whole situation.

"Larry is a feckless bum. His parents are outstanding though and I thought maybe he'd grow a pair. I can't quite get over him breaking up Polly's marriage considering she was your best friend and Pete his….bad character. Do you think you'll cheat on Alex?" Her question took Piper off guard.

"No...I've changed. I lived through a time when I thought she was dead. I can't risk having a life without her in it. I don't think I'll survive it. She needs reassuring though… and I can't do anything from here," Piper didn't like the sound of her voice and she pushed her food forward, all thoughts of eating gone. Her mother frowned and pushed her plate back.

"You'll just worry her if you show up gaunt and looking unhealthy. Reassure her when you see her on Saturday. You need your strength to do the NPR interview. You know they'll bring up video and the news show. Your agent needs to be strict about what they show you. That shouldn't happen to you again," she consoled. Piper picked up her fork and picked at her salad to placate her mother.

"She could be more aggressive but really she knows it drums up attention for the book and speech tour….and no I haven't committed to doing it because I don't want to be that far away from Alex. Besides, I need to prove myself with some figures before I head out on the road speaking about criminal justice reform," she took a bite as she talked, it was a nice piece of baby spinach. She remembered how much she craved fresh greens in prison and felt a pang in her chest that Alex still had to trade magazines to drink a cup of real coffee. Her mother discussed her wardrobe and calendar. It helped when she set it out for Piper, she put it in her phone and it helped her not to miss appointments. Her mother mentioned Piper hiring a secretary again but she put it off. She was already hiring a staff and felt so pretentious doing it. Her emotions were all twisted but she had to admit that she needed help to function until the book is finished.

Her mom left and Piper went back to work. James called and they worked on the outline for an hour before Piper sat her bum in her chair and started to write. She was crying so hard when she finished. It needed work but she was done with the last chapter. She was sobbing when her phone rang. She answered it without looking assuming it was her mom telling her she was heading back home rather than staying the night in the city.

"Hey Mom, you headin' over the bridge?" Piper answered, sniffling loudly and trying to wipe her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked. Piper blinked twice. This wasn't a call from the prison but one on a regular phone.

"Alex? Tell me you aren't on a contraband phone!" She began, fear coursing through her body as she saw Alex being pushed into a cell in the SHU.

"No, I'm in the admin's office. Red works here now and she got me time on the phone, I don't have long though. Listen Pipes, they've made noise about moving me. I need you to call my lawyer and tell him. They're stating it's over crowding but I think they just want the focus off them," Alex said in a low tone.

"Who is keeping an eye out?" she asked, totally unable to process everything except that Alex could get in trouble.

"Nicky and Red….listen, tell me you'll call Pipes. If you don't I might not be here when you come to see me on Saturday," she stated again. Piper swore and told her she'd call him as soon as they got off the phone.

"We knew this might happen. I will contact you as soon as I get privileges wherever I end up. I'll be fine, you keep doing everything you have to do okay? I'm really proud of you, kid," Alex sounded so tough and reassuring.

Piper started to cry again. "I need you, they can't...those fuckin' fucks!" Piper grunted exasperated at the notion. "It could take weeks Alex. I...will stop the book and no more interviews. You can tell them that I'll stop all of it if they keep you there and safe," Piper pleaded. Her mind was racing thinking about who she needed to call.

"No Pipes, listen to me...all I need you to do is call my lawyer and tell him. I will deal...we will deal. If we can survive my toxic drug career, yuppie writers, betrayal and assassination attempts, we can handle my being moved out of state," Alex said clearly.

"Out of state? Where? Did they say it would be out of state?" Piper knew too much about the Federal system now to feel any relief at the idea of Alex going to a better place. She knew they could move her anywhere and lots of those places were way worse than Litchfield. Alex told her that they just hinted and she told PIper she wasn't to change a thing she was doing.

"I'm proud of you Pipes, you keep telling the fucking truth. .Promise me!"

"I can't...what if they do to you what they did to Poussey? Fuck, I can't..I wrote it all today. I told it….as it happened. They're going to get us both, what am I doing to us?" Piper felt her heart race and panic rise up in her throat like a tied of acid.

"Promise me, kid. I believe in you and I need you to stick to your guns. We all do Piper. You can use your upper class privilege to make things happen for the better. Don't give in to the pressure. Promise me," Alex insisted.

"ONly if you promise to stop mentioning me sleeping with other people. If it gets so bad I want to just go out and get laid, I promise I'll talk to you about it...but Alex, I don't want anyone else. I just want you safe and in my arms," Piper managed through her sobs.

"I promise, I gotta go Pipes, say it...say it…"

"I promise Alex, I will call your lawyer and not stop." Piper got it all out before the line went dead. She prayed Alex didn't get caught as she dialed the after hours number for Alex's lawyer.

******I didn't forget this story. Life has me...well working two jobs and remodeling due to hurricane damage. I love the reviews and beg for more please. Peace, Fae*****


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve My Heart's Wife

She called her lawyer and didn't stop. The interview went very well. She blew up in the media and the need for a driver increased. On the show she was able to announce her book would be coming out within the month. She told them it didn't cover the riot and said there were legal issues that needed to be settled before she'd write about it. They asked her about the video and she paled again.

"I lived through it and blocked it out. I...spent time in solitary after that ordeal and I had lots of time to recall it over...and over. Seeing it again brought a lot of that back and I had a panic attack of sorts. I'm a mess over somethings but I'm working on it," she answered quietly. Then she mentioned the damage solitary confinement does to your mental health. She mentioned companies like Correctional Health Partners, for-profit company that has been sued many times for neglect and wrongful death of inmates. She was armed with statistics and no one could argue a point against the inhumanity of it as she sat there. She used it to discuss the lack of true mental health care in the prison system. It was mentioned on a few other news shows the next day. There was a crowd at her townhouse but she felt safe knowing the housekeeper would not allow anyone in the courtyard. She'd only been working for a few days but already Piper felt relief to know her home was tended.

She went with Alex's lawyer to Litchfield that Saturday to find out Alex had been moved. Piper froze hearing the news. Alex's lawyer started to complain because he was denied the right to see his client the day before. He was arguing that he wanted information and didn't see Piper collapse back into the plastic seat in the waiting room. Piper tried to call Cal...then her mother but her hands shook so that she couldn't even get her phone to to the right screen. She then shut down completely and had to be helped out to the car. She sat in the car until the lawyer came to tell her that he'd know after a week where she was incarcerated. She couldn't talk about it. She re-lived how she was moved to Chicago to testify….the need to piss and the full body chains. She imagined Alex on a flight, chained close to a serial killer. She barely made it home without getting sick in the lawyer's car. The housekeeper called her family as soon as she got Piper inside. She was happy that her grandmother's house was big enough for everyone that came. Neri handed her Micah to hold while she took a shower and Piper had to focus on holding him just right. It was a sneaky move and Cal stayed right beside her but it kept her focused on something besides her mind's worst imaginings. It was a hard few days, the weekend blurred into well meaning family but by Wednesday she was online doing a live video chat at a convention for parole officers. She didn't mention what happened once and tried to keep her comments to facts about the growing number of female inmates in the US. There was a good discussion with interviews of POs there stating they wished for sentencing reform.

Piper kept herself from calling Alex's lawyer daily. The promise she made Alex during their last phone call kept playing over and over in her mind. She had to have faith that eventually Alex could and would contact her again. She was working on edits when her cell rang. Piper didn't look at it but nearly jumped out of her seat when the recording came on asking if she'd accept the charges from an inmate from Litchfield. Piper's heart sped up and she thought maybe Alex hadn't been moved.

"Hello"

"Hey Chapman," Nicky said in a friendly voice. 'I'm sorry you probably thought this was Alex. She made me add your number and promise to call you as soon as I could. We got ahold of info….she's at Danbury. There is one section of female inmates there...no more than thirty. It is probably just a temporary stop though so you need to act fast."

"Nicky! Danbury...that's in Connecticut, not far from my parent's place. You're sure? I thought for sure they'd send her to Louisiana or something," Piper inquired in a rushed tone.

"Well that is where the transport van went, so I'm assuming they dropped her off there. They have added lots of migrant detainees here so there is little space. I think I may be next...this place is a full of shit Chapman. You keep that lens focused directly on what this soulless piece of shit corporation is doing okay?" Nicky whispered. Piper knew a CO must be trying to listen in on their conversation.

"How is Morello and Red?" Piper asked to change the subject before they pulled Nicky off the phone. She told her about how her baby was still in the NICU in the city but she was doing fine. Lorna was back and in a terrible depression over not being with her child. The baby daddy gives her updates but they can't afford more than one or two calls a week. Piper jotted down some information again and told her she'd see to it that Lorna got all phone calls with no worries. Nicky told her that Red was running the block again but had stopped the dealings with drugs. She said one CO was busted for bringing in some but it was hushed and he was just put on leave.

"Like Pornstache all over again, eh?" Piper said with true bitterness.

"Yes, different prison same corruption. I gotta go Chapman, tell Vause I'll see her on the outside sometime," Nicky said cheerfully. Piper told her to keep calling and she'd always take her call. She also asked her to get word to Red that she should call her if she needed anything, but they both doubted Red would call. She liked to be the one taking care of people and not the other way around. Once she hung up, she called Alex's law firm and gave them the information. She pretended to work for about an hour before she got a call back saying that Alex was there but kept in solitary due to the overcrowding. They were on it and would be seeing her within a few days. She was hoping to get to see her that weekend or perhaps mid-week as they allow Wednesday visitation there was well.

Piper finished her last edits the next day and was told she'd have a copy of her book on Monday. She called it _Orange is the New Black_ and that title seemed to please her the most. It would hit bookstores by the next Friday and pre-sales were already very high due to the news coverage she was getting still from the press. She did a few more radio interviews but cancelled a TV appearance on a local show on Saturday. She knew she looked tired and wasn't up to getting herself together enough to appear on live television. Instead, she left mid morning and went to visit her brother. They were surprised to see her at first but seemed to understand why she drove back towards home once she told them where Alex was incarcerated.

"I haven't heard too many bad things about Danbury...though I thought it was only a men's prison now. I recall a few senators put out a letter asking that the women incarcerated there not be moved out of state when they were all transferred. I don't know what became of it though," Cal said as he tried to get Micah to take a bottle.

"Apparently the women that are from New York or Connecticut are still housed there but the women from out of state were moved. They are in a vast minority there and have much of their freedom curtailed because they are the only women. Alex is in…" Piper couldn't finish the sentence and had to take a deep breath. " She is in the SHU...it's all my fault. She made me promise not to stop what I'm doing but Cal, how can I keep doing this if it means she is going to be made to suffer?"

Cal didn't speak for a long while. "What you're doing is important Piper. You're shining a much needed light on the prison industrial complex from the point of view of someone that lived through being abused by it. Alex is trying to show you she supports you."

"Cal….they handcuff you to a shower head and watch you bathe...you're fed slop...true slop through a hole in a door….the inmates scream, fuck the screams," Piper choked putting her hands on her ears. Cal had Micah in his arms so he couldn't really do much. He said some soothing words and it took a few minutes but Piper was able to look up at him. "Danbury is just like Litchfield camp, they are very similar-so it is minimum security but since she is one of only like thirty women there they are using it as an excuse to torture here. She hasn't been in it once...not after the riot, nothing. Once she almost got it, when she returned but I talked a guard of of it….I offered to go in her stead and she relented. I'm not there to protect her now."

"The best thing you can do now Piper is use your media platform to protect all women. It is literally what she said she wanted," Cal told her gently as his son started to suckle at the bottle. " He prefers Neri but she deserves a soaking bath now and again." He was a good husband and Piper couldn't help smiling at him. She left there and went to visit her parents but they were not at home. She left them a note and then without even thinking, drove out towards Danbury. She knew Alex's attorney was seeing her that afternoon. She may not be able to see her yet but she could talk to the lawyer after the visit. The ride into the prison compound was lovely and rural. It reminded her so much of Litchfield she checked the sign twice to make sure she was at the right prison. She waited most of the afternoon before she saw Jones walking out of the visitation area, talking on the phone.

" Hey….how is she?" Piper blurted out.

He looked up from his call and ended it quickly. He ushered Piper to a bench by a flowerbed that had seen much better days. He quietened her questions and then spoke to her all at once, giving her as much information as he could.

"I'm not really surprised to see you Miss Chapman. Your fiance is doing as well as to be expected. She had facial bruising and she told me she fell in the shower. She was concerned about you and I told her you were fine. I also made it clear that she wasn't to be kept in solitary for some imagined transgression or overcrowding issue. She was returned to the general population while I was there. They keep the women in one dorm. They eat there as well and shower at night. It is a weird arrangement but they seem to be keeping them relatively safe from the male inmates. You will be able to visit her on Wednesday and she should be able to call you tonight. I have filed a brief to try and expedite the hearing due to her change in location. I think it may work out for us in the long run. It will be quick, once a judge hears the case. I doubt Miss Vause will even be asked to testify. Let's keep our fingers crossed and maybe I can get her out again on early parole," he said in a clear tone that told Piper he was confident but not completely sure he could do it.

"You and your firm are wonderful….and worth every cent you have charged me if you pull this off. Thank you for coming so quickly to see her," Piper said standing. She looked up as she did and saw a lone woman standing in a window a few stories up. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit and secretary glasses. She could barely make out the bruise on Alex's left cheek. Piper recognized her immediately and waved up frantically to show her that she saw her. Alex waved back and blew her a kiss. A CO came over and pushed Alex out of the window area and Piper felt her heart race. She was heading for the door when her lawyer grabbed her arm.

"Don't push it Miss Chapman, he was moving her from the window back to the dorm. If you run in there yelling, they may take her visitation privileges away," he steered her down the path and back to her car. It took Piper a few minutes to collect herself enough to drive. She headed towards the city, making sure to note the quickest route for her visit on Wednesday. She was about to pull her car into the parking garage when her phone rang.

"You have a call from an inmate at Danbury Correctional Institution, do you accept?"

Piper quickly accepted and waited breathlessly to hear her love's voice. It had been almost two weeks since they last talked. "Alex?"

"Hey kid, I can't believe I stop to look out a window...to see the sun after so many days and there you were," Alex laughed as she spoke and PIper felt a knot in her chest loosen some so she could breathe better. "I take it Nicky finally go ahold of you?"

" Yeah and we went to work to get to see you. I'll be there Wednesday to see you. I've missed you and...what happened?" PIper didn't add, "to your face" she knew Alex would get what she meant.

"Oh I didn't move fast enough to cuff myself to the shower head and got pushed into the wall. I can't wait to shower tonight here. It is set up just like the Camp at Litchfield but we are kept on a dorm hall...have no work detail and only an hour outside because of the situation with the male inmates," she explained. Piper could tell by her tone she was acting tough. Piper explained about activists protested moving the women from the area and how the Federal system responded by keeping the women there but curtailing their living arrangement.

"It sucks, I'm sorry but I'm also thankful that you weren't moved across the country. I know I'm lucky enough to get to go see you no matter where but it's so much easier having you close," Piper informed her. She was suddenly exhausted and she cut off her car as she forced herself to get out of her car and head towards her brownstone.

"I don't have much time, I still need to go set up my bunk and get a uniform- as you know I look awful in Orange," she joked.

"Orange is the New Black, didn't you know?" Piper shot back.

"Huh? Um if you say so but it just washes me out," answered as if she was being sincere.

"That is what I called my book. It's done and published this coming week," Piper said quietly to her. She was so nervous about Alex reading the book. Her opinion meant the world to Piper. "I'm having a few copies made in paperback first so I can send it to you."

"I can't wait kid. I'll see you Wednesday...just three more sleeps. I love you Piper," Alex said in her deep husky tone, then she hung up before the operator could cut them off.

"See you soon," Piper said back to a dial tone.

*****For more information about medical care in prison, please read the Feb. 25th article in The New Yorker by Steve Coll entitled, "The Jail Health Crisis". Almost done with this one folks. Please review. Much love and as always I wish you Peace, Fae*****


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Piper got there Wednesday she was informed that Alex was back in solitary for violations of rules in the mess hall. Piper felt her fury rising but knew there was nothing she could do. The CO was an officer and she could tell he was waiting to be the one to deal with her when she came for a visit. She called Alex's lawyer and got him on it. She left and walked slowly towards her car. She heard the snap of the camera before she looked up from her door.

"You're that Piper woman right? The one from NPR with the book and all," a man asked. He stood on the other side of her car and didn't apologize for taking her picture without her permission.

"I do not give my permission for you to sell or post that picture and yes, I am Piper Chapman," she confirmed, her tone showing how useless she felt her words were even as she said them. He seemed to nod and then made a show of deleting the picture. She smiled and then opened up her car to leave.

"I thought your ex- or current girl was at Litchfield…" again he asked without actually asking.

Piper felt tears well up in her eyes. "No...she's inside and they won't let me see her….they put her in solitary for some minor infraction…" her voice broke and she had to swallow her tears, struggling not to sob. She just wanted to relative privacy of her car.

"I'm sorry. Ya know, you're the first I ever heard write or speak about what it's like coming to visit or being visited when you're in here. I think sometimes I'll skip it...it's an hour's drive ya know...but I think about what you said about how prisoners need a lifeline out of there so they don't lose hope. My sister seems to enjoy seeing me and hearing about my work," he said kindly. "Oh, my name is Andrew Coin. I write some for the New Yorker and ask too many questions." He smiled apologetically and Piper noticed for the first time that he was a handsome man around her age. She also noticed he had kind brown eyes.

"It's okay. Nice to meet you," Piper said in a tone she hoped was final enough to get him to be quiet enough that she could get in her car and fall apart.

"Do you mind if I write about our conversation? I am afraid to write about the situation with the women here because I fear they'll move Cheryl...that's my sis, out of state...but.." his eyes seemed familiar to her now as she knew that fear so well.

Piper thought about it. "Sure. Here is my editor's card, " Piper said reaching into her purse to take out the card. "Contact him if you want a clarifying quote or interview….he knows my schedule and can help set things up. Enjoy your visit," she said handing the card over to him. He took it with a grateful smile, glancing down with recognition of the publishing house logo flashing briefly in his eyes.

"Thanks, nice to meet you too," he said as she slipped into her car and started the engine. He tucked the card into his back pocket after snapping a photo of it with his phone. She managed to get about five miles down the road before she pulled off onto a small gravel road and cried with her head against the steering wheel. Piper felt hollow as she finally drove back to the city. She went straight to bed and slept hard. She was determined to keep all of her promises to Alex...though the stress of not seeing her regularly...of worrying about her was taking a toll on her sleep. Piper learned to function on little to no sleep at night and cat naps in the car during the day.

Three weeks passed and Piper almost missed the call. She was waiting to go on a nationally syndicated daytime show. She had a secretary now and she almost didn't hand Piper the phone because she was in the Green room about to go on the air...when she saw the area code.

She accepted, 'Alex...baby.." she began.

"I'm out...fuck Piper I thought I'd never hear your voice again," she sounded quiet and broken. Alex didn't do well with idle time. Piper would do tricks to try and get order from the chaos. She would make mind palaces and track the routines. Alex was different and it was the root of all of her fears.

"I love you..I'm so sorry Alex. Do you have visitation privs? I can be there tomorrow," she said not looking at her secretary that started to say something to her.

"I've only been out a few hours and I've already heard about your celebrity and how you've single handedly got Criminal Justice Reform trending," she said with pride showing in her voice. "You kept your promise, kid. I fuckin' love you."

Piper started crying and people seemed to understand all at once that it was Alex on the phone. The producers made motions like it was alright, that they'd delay her entrance. "I….I am so scared. I don't know what I'm doing...I...just keep talking and talking..trying not to lose it. How did you handle it when you were out? I'm a wreck...I know you're in the SHU and I can't stand the thoughts in my head…..please baby, be good... do whatever they say, just for a little while longer," she pleaded.

"Hush….it's okay. I'm okay. My lawyer is coming tomorrow but unless something goes south again, I can see you Saturday," Alex said hopefully.

Piper cleared her throat, "I'll be in DC Friday but I will catch a red-eye or rent a car...I'll be there," she promised. Her heart felt lighter just knowing she could see her soon. However, the fear that she will be disappointed again gnaws at her stomach until she has to swallow hard to push back nausea.

"What you doing in DC? A political show?"

Piper smiled some, " Yeah, I'm testifying before Congress about women in prison, especially solitary confinement. I'll be done by five unless I get pushed back. Don't worry though, I'll make visitation." She was determined. She met her secretary, Gail's eyes and she nodded with a thumbs up- confirming she'd made all the necessary plans to make sure she got to Danbury on time.

"Really Pipes?" Alex's voice held some awe and it made Piper blush with pleasure and pride.

"Yeah, you're the first person I told. They just put out the list of witnesses today. Who knows, maybe we can get some of those pansy-assed pot charges dropped so people can get released….I just want you out," she moaned out.

"Me too kid...How have you been? Are you taking care of yourself? I bet you're loving all the attention...any groupies?" she peppered her with questions.

"I'm stupid busy and I had to hire a helper….and a driver. I work all the time so I don't drink myself into a coma worrying that every interview is another bruise on your body," Piper answered honestly.

"You get horny when you drink...fuck I don't know why I said that except I've been alone with my worst fears for days and day," she said in a tired voice.

"I'm keeping my promises..all of them. You got to believe. It will be easier when you see me, okay? I've filled your commissary, so get whatever you need. I know I can't be there but I'm always out here on your side, fighting for us. I've also got Nicky some help and with the book ,Caputo has got some traction on the appeal...there's a lot to tell you Saturday," she said with what she hoped was a hope filled bright voice.

"I can't wait. What are you doing now?"

"I'm about to go on TheConvo...they've delayed-

"Oh shit..go, don't make them wait, I'll head to the lounge dorm, there is a TV up above the guard station, think just like suburbs at Litch. Break-a-leg, kid," Alex said with such joy in her voice.

"I love you and I'd make the whole world wait if it meant I got to hear your sexy ass voice," she purred into the receiver, her heart beating faster as Alex said she loved her and hung up.

"Are you ready Ms Chapman?"

"Yes..thank you for waiting," Piper said with a smile...a brilliant bright one that only existed because Alex loved her. She followed the intern at a fast pace and after a quick jostle with a mic she walked on to applause and a huge audience. Her training kicked in immediately. She looked to her first mark and smiled a cute, grin as she hugged the first of five ladies and sat at the table.

"Thank you for coming on our show. I love your book," Chastity said out loud but when they hugged she checked Piper was okay and asked if she could mention the phone call. Piper blinked but nodded slightly. Chastity was a vibrant young African American choreographer with more than one Tony. She was Piper's favorite host by far and she would be speaking with mainly her and the more conservative host AmyRae Clawson, daughter of a respected Southern congressman from North Carolina. She was more of a moderate conservative person but Piper had done her prep work and they'd cleared all the questions-except the one about the call- in advance. What you had to worry about on this show was the way the conversation can get away from you. She was known to excel at putting her foot in her mouth and she hoped her recent practice helped.

"We had to jostle a few things here, Piper. You got an important phone call?" she asked right after the applause died down.

"Yes...um my love called from Federal Prison. I ...haven't heard her voice in weeks because she was in solitary with no privileges," she explained and couldn't help a blush. She smiled though, letting her joy at hearing Alex's voice touch her eyes.

Chastity smiled back and took an extra beat to show she noticed, "Musta been a wonderful feeling to know she is out." Piper started to speak and couldn't. She lowered her eyes to her hands for a moment, clasped before her on the high table.

She managed, "Yes….yes it is." She looked up and was surprised when the audience made noises and applauded.

"So what did she do to end up in solitary? I know you're speaking this week before Congress about women in prison and specifically solitary confinement," AmyRae asked on cue, pulling one of the questions from before and reframing it to fit the first question.

"Who knows...maybe she didn't pick up something an guard dropped fast enough. Or maybe she was dancing at a friend's release party and didn't flirt enough nale CO…. so she was closed away in a 6X8 foot cell for three weeks, forced to shower with one hand cuffed in front of male guards," Piper said in a calm clear voice…" Or maybe she complained about how an officer felt her up while patting her on a routine pat down. She would be placed there for her own safety….and basically forgotten until they decide to let her out….I've experienced and seen all of that."

"Which was it?" she asked again, not letting up from her question.

"She loves me," Piper told her with tears brimming in her eyes but she refused to blink or look away.

Chastity spoke up, "She was put in solitary because of your advocacy?"

"Yes, though of course I can't prove it." Piper said quietly, she waited a moment then launched into some statistics about women in prison and solitary confinement. The rest of the segment went as she had planned and she got applause more than once for her points about how for profit prisons are a racket.

Once it was over she felt like she could just curl up somewhere and sleep. Yet her assistant got her to the car and away she went towards home. She was very lucky the show was filmed in the city. All she could think about was her bed. She'd leave the lights on because sleeping in a dark room is still hard and now she knew Alex was out...maybe she could get some undisturbed sleep. She didn't want to think or have to be clever. Piper just wanted to rest because she could picture Alex in a dorm like at Litchfield...she could imagine Alex patting her hard mattress free rack inviting her to close her eyes.

Piper slept until the next morning and wasn't surprised to see her Mom and Cal in the kitchen. She was making carrot baby food and Piper leaned against the wall to watch for a moment. She could see the pack-n-play in the corner with her sleeping nephew curled in a ball in the center. She walked through the kitchen and her family grew quiet. Piper stared at the sleeping child for a long while.

"So I've got outfits ready for you to wear in DC….you've been to sleep for twelve hours," her mother said. Piper looked outside and saw the noon day sun.

"She's okay….and I could finally sleep. I needed rest or a great make up artist anyway," Piper joked quietly. "He sleeps like you Cal on his belly or curled up." They exchanged a silly love filled look. Is insane how crazy grown ups can get over a child. Piper liked the feeling and sat down to try out the baby food Cal had already made. She told her family about her conversation and they hashed out her plans to travel. She was taking a driver to the airport and her publisher had someone waiting at the airport to take her to her hotel. It was all planned out and she had gone over a few dozen times with her assistant. Still her mother checked and Piper realized it gave her something to do to help. Her dad called and they spoke for about fifteen minutes about her tour and schedule.

"Your mother texted me that Alex is out of solitary and you spoke. I'm glad for you. Are you going to be able to see her?"

Piper told him of her plan to come straight back from DC and then she shared her fear. "I'm afraid I'll get there Dad and they will tell me she is in solitary again. I….will lose my mind if that happens," Piper whispered the last part so low she wasn't sure her father heard her.

"We will all go with you….you will be worried about your brother and mother fighting that you will not have time to stress. You can go see her and we will wait," he assured her. She wasn't sure that was a good idea but she remembered how hard it was to get to the car to fall apart the last time. She felt the overwhelming relief of knowing she wouldn't be alone.

"I love you," Piper said after a few minutes.

"I love you too, Piper. I'm proud of your upcoming testimony and just try to remember to be humble before Congress," he answered in a wry tone. Piper smiled as she said goodbye to him. She got her mother and Cal to leave before dinner. She took a long bath and went over her speech a few times before heating up a casserole. She was finally off the prison schedule and eating when normal people eat. Piper worked on an article she was asked to write until her eyes got droopy and she finally curled back up in her bed. She hoped she slept as easy as she left the next day for the capital.

She hoped for a phone call but gave up on it happening as she had to turn off her cell phone to enter the chambers. It was crazy to be there and to speak before all of the congressmen and women. She work a deep dark purple dress. She began by addressing the head of the committee, Senator Warren and then the other ranking members. Piper explained how long she served in the federal system and how much of that time she spent in solitary confinement. She explained how women were the fastest growing population in the prison system and how over sixty percent of them are in fact incarcerated for non-violent crimes. Piper explained how in her first hours of incarceration she had been warned against complaining about mistreatment because it would put her in the SHU. She explained they could send you there for minor infractions and keep you there under any condition they choose. Piper explained how mental illness plays a huge part in the horrific experience of solitary and how it is used to silence complaints about the widespread sexual misconduct of prison staff. She kept it short and brief then answered some direct questions. It was empowering and very draining. She asked that the committee to limit solitary confinement for women, especially pregnant women and for them to visit many facilities. She had a few interviews and a small reception to attend. She met a few influential people that were pushing a drug sentencing reform law that had the potential to get many prisoners released. Piper listened carefully and bit back about seventeen snide remarks that would have made her feel better in the moment...but in the long run wouldn't help her friends. She kept her phone close to her as she headed to the airport that evening. She didn't get a phone call and tried so hard not to worry as she flew back to NYC on a late flight.

((( One more after this...please review, Peace Fae))


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen My Heart's Wife

She wasn't prepared for all the media that followed her testimony. She was careful to repeat her points but the photos were overwhelming. Piper finally got some time to herself in the car on the way back to her hotel. She had an interview on the phone in a few hours, then she had a gala to attend to raise money to help pay the bail for folks stuck on Rikers Island. It is insane how long they have to wait for parole. Piper repeated to anyone that listened, how fortunate she was that she could afford a good lawyer. The Gala started at eight and then she would leave to go to the airport for her late night flight.

All of this is important but she couldn't help but feel anxious with a big dose of depression when she realized the only thing that could make her feel better was to hear Alex's voice. She didn't call. Piper's mind was in turmoil. Alex promised she would call her before she testified. PIper was realistic and knew this probably meant they were doing something to her because she was testifying and sharing the details of her horrific time in the SHU. She saw Alex forced to shower in front of the prying eyes of the male guards. She had eaten a power bar from breakfast and some sort of sandwich the assistant from her publisher gave her. All of it came back up when she was finally in her hotel bathroom. She sat there on the floor next to the tub and ignored her assistant's knock.

It became a bit frantic and Piper finally spoke, "I'm fine, just delayed nerves. I'll get ready for the gala myself, you try to catch an earlier flight back. Thanks for all your help," she said in a cheery voice that sounded like a lie to her ears.

"Ms Chapman, I want to help you with the gala and to catch your late flight. I am sending your luggage ahead while you are attending the benefit and making sure you have direct pass onto the plane," she insisted.

Piper rubbed her temples and tried for patience, "Go ahead and lay out my clothes...leave out what I need to get ready. I'll bring it as a carry-on, just head out when you are done. I need some time alone to collect myself," she explained through the door. There wasn't much she could say to that. Piper leaned against the cool tub and couldn't help but recall how she had called Alex from the floor of a bathroom. Her mind drifted to her attempt to get laid by Larry in the bathroom of her parent's home at her Grandmother's funeral. No matter what she was doing, her mind circled Alex and wondered again if she was healthy and whole.

She was on autopilot at the gala. She answered a few questions and allowed herself to be led by her editor to different cliques of important people. Piper tried to focus on each topic but was quiet.

"You seem distracted, " James prompted. Piper nodded slowly as he led her outside onto a patio and away from the crowd. "Is it Alex?"

Piper laughed without any real mirth and finished her wine. "It is always Alex. She didn't call me so now I am left worrying that something happened. In my good moments, I think her block lost calling privs due to someone else having a fight...in my bad moments," her voice trailed off.

"You see Poussey," he finished in a quiet voice. James knew her story well and had helped her delve into her memory for details to paint pictures so the people reading her book could see. She was the WASP Trojan Horse that brought the average person into the crazy land of incarceration. He walked closer and put his arms around her. Piper relaxed against him for a moment, closing her eyes and enjoying the strength of someone else.

"Hey back away and give us a minute," he said over her head as he turned her away from what she realized had to be cell phones taking photos. Piper sighed softly and moved out of his arms, wiping her eyes.

"Let's go back inside and finish speaking to people. I need to get to the airport and back to New York," Piper said carefully to him as she reluctantly gave up the warmth of a friend. James was considerate and kept himself between Piper and the onlookers. They continued to traverse the room and she put on a smile. It reminded her of all the business dinners her dad would have at home. They would be screaming and yelling at each other one minute and then acting like a wonderful family the next. It pulled on her new found honesty and left Piper exhausted.

She left the gala with a hug for James as he put her in a car. Quickly she changed and grabbed her overnight bag at the hotel before taking another the airport. It was late and she had on a hat so no one noticed her at the counter. Her flight was delayed and Piper prayed she would be able to at least nap on the short flight because she just knew sleep would elude her back at her place. She let her mind wander over details of the drive to Alex's new prison. She had not arranged for a driver because she didn't want an audience for when she falls apart afterwards.

Once she was in the air, Piper managed to close her eyes and sleep for a few minutes. She could see Alex, dressed in a bikini on her phone. She knew it was a memory, a flashback to when they were in Thailand. Alex looked up from her phone and smiled such a sexy smile that Piper felt her heart flutter in her chest. She felt warmth spread throughout her body and was loathed to wake up when the beeps of her phone jogged her out of her dazed state.

She looked down and saw two alerts from twitter and a DM from James. She sighed as she opened up the post to see her in James' embrace with the tag that reads, " Gay for the stay: Is Piper Chapman with her Editor now?" She groaned out loud and began to reply to James. It was decided by the time she landed that she would answer the post in a tweet of her own.

It read, "This is a picture of me getting solace from a friend. I don't identify as gay and shouldn't have to defend or define my orientation." She was tired of all the attention already. She knew it was making an impact but it was tiring to be the victim of the criminal justice system and then to have to fight for others not to have the same treatment. She knew she was blessed and if she'd been born into a different ethnic group, her interaction with the Criminal justice system would be worse. She landed in the city at three in the morning and took a rideshare to her home. She walked in and left her bag by the door. There was a note on the counter in her housekeeper's hand but Piper ignored it. She knew it probably outlined some food in the fridge but she couldn't eat a bite. Her stomach churned with worry and all that occupied her mind was getting to Alex in a few hours.

She went up the stairs with heavy legs. As much as she wanted to just plop down in her bed, the shower was calling her name. Piper didn't turn on the light as she entered and went straight to her bathroom. Part of her wanted to soak in a tub but chance of falling asleep and missing her departure time was too real. It was under the hot water that she allowed herself to cry. Her worry for Alex was getting unbearable. All she knew was something had to change. With gentle care she washed her face and hair, trying all the while to stop her sobbing. PIper knew that eventually Alex would see that story with the picture of James. Their conversation played over and over in her mind. She knew how paranoia and worry can make your time inside horrific. When Alex was free, Piper was consumed with visions of her with other women. It led her to make one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

Piper continued to sniffle as she put wrapped her head in a towel and used the other one to dry off. She moved out of the bathroom with steam billowing into her room and swallowed down more tears. If she did get to see Alex tomorrow she didn't want there to be shadows under her eyes. She tossed the towel down on the chair to her dressing table and used the other to vigorously dry her hair before brushing it out by the dim light of her vanity.

She debated putting on a night shirt or a pair of panties but she was just too exhausted. She figured she had about three and a half hours to sleep before she had to rise, get dressed and head to DFCI. Piper sat on the side of her bed and set her phone alarm by the light of her screen. She pulled back the covers and slipped her naked form inside the sheets and sighed softly as only one can do after returning home from a long, hard work trip.

It was then that she noticed there was someone beside her in bed. Piper shot up quickly and turned on the light, grapplying for her phone to call the police if necessary.

"Who are you?" she shouted, trying to stumble out of bed and take the cover with her to cover up at the same time.

The covers were yanked back with a grumpy, " Don't hog the covers Pipes." She froze as the reality of the husky voice washed over her. Alex's sleepy face turned towards her and squinted. She was wearing one of Piper's college tees, the one she used to wear to bed when they were in Paris. Piper had found it at her mother's house with her things and had kept it in the top drawer of her dresser.

"You look amazing," Alex said squinting.

"You can't see half of me…." Piper commented back in complete shock. Alex nodded agreeing and grabbed her glasses off the bedside table.

Her face lit up with delight and unmistakable desire. "I see all of you now and you'd better get back in bed before you get too cold," she offered patting the bed beside her. It took a few moments before Piper bursts into tears and ran to Alex. She held her close and used a free hand to pull at the covers until they were both suitably covered. Piper wasn't sure how long she cried, clinging to Alex but her wife let her mumble incoherently for as long as she needed

Alex reached again for her table and brought Piper a tissue. She used it up and Alex chuckled as she gave her another two tissues. Piper finally formed a sentence to ask, " How? How did you get here?"

"My lawyer dropped me off. Yesterday he got a hearing to have my case decided by a federal judge in the lower court. He did it and I was taken from Danbury to New York and released at the 15th Precinct. It took a long while for all the paperwork to go through and no one would let me call you. We we tried, we got your assistant and she told us you were on a late flight and would return home in the early morning hours. I"m sorry I missed calling you before testifying. I saw it on my lawyer's phone on the way here, you were fantastic!, " Alex explained.

"You were just...released?"

"I do not have parole because my lawyer is amazing. He had them count the further time I served and pointed out that I testified in good faith but the prosecution dropped the ball. He produced evidence of Kubra killing witnesses and his reputation before he was deported. He was brilliant and here I am. Thank you Pipes," Alex said leaning in to kiss her forehead lightly.

PIper couldn't believe she was there and hugged her close again. She could feel Alex's body through her shirt and had to smile as her love's nipples hardened. She groaned out some and pulled Piper closer so more of them could touch. She had a million questions but they had to wait. She had to feel every single inch of her love's body now. She was fevered and wanton, pulling the shirt off, smiling as Alex explained she was given men's clothing and had nothing proper to sleep in, so she wore her favorite t-shirt.

Piper kissed along her jawline and murmured, "It's your shirt, I'll buy you a whole wardrobe tomorrow." Alex stiffened a bit and started to say something else when Piper devoured her lips. She didn't care for words anymore. Piper had to feel Alex spasm on her fingers and lose her mind with pleasure. Her libido was finally allowed free reign and she had to give it all that it wanted. Her love's hands were in her hair and her lips gave as good as she got. Alex pulled on her bottom lip and bit it as they kissed. Piper felt the valley between her thighs flood with need, each suck and tug on her plump lower lip was like Alex was suckling something delicious and much lower. It was kissing her that Piper had her first shiver of orgasm. Alex laughed on her lips and turned so Piper was beneath her.

"I am going to taste each part of you. I love you Pipes...I love you," Alex said in her ear and then she lowered her body to press down on Piper. Their nipples touched as she teased her with just a bit of touch...then her hot mouth followed, lavishing skin with licks and kisses making a trail of lust down her frame.

Piper cried out when Alex finally sucked her throbbing clit inside her mouth. She bucked and twisted by expertly, Alex stayed with her. Piper found herself biting down on the side of her hand to remain quiet. Alex lifted her head some and murmured, " Yell if you want, kid. No one can stop us now."

Realizing what she was doing Piper lowered her hand to Alex's hair and grabbed a handful as she lowered her talented mouth back to her favorite place. She shuddered out her delight, screaming Alex's name. Twenty minutes later, she had returned the favor and was following up with driving two fingers of her right hand deep within the center of her soaked lover. Alex jerked and moaned, saying Piper's name again and again.

They both held each other until the world was once again in focus. It was Alex's turn to cry and Piper held her close as she did. She knew they probably needed some therapy to cope and get back on the right path. It wasn't going to be easy but Piper was determined. She needed Alex in her life and she was going to get her, no matter.

"Your housekeeper was supposed to leave you a note...I take it you didn't read it, "Alex said quietly some time later as they both lay in each other's arms.

"I thought it was about leftovers in the fridge," Piper admitted. "I was very surprised to find you in my bed, but what a wonderful surprise." Alex kissed her neck and inhaled the scent of Piper's hair. It was still damp but Alex seemed to love it all the more for it's tangled glory.

Alex stilled some and then said, "I think I slept here in case you showed up with your editor and he thought he'd be sleeping here tonight. My wife...my bed," she said with a strength of will that PIper recognized as her stubborn streak.

"You saw the picture," Piper clarified. Alex nodded. "You also saw my rebuttal right? He was giving me a hug because I was upset I didn't hear from you before I testified. Someone snapped the picture and tried to stir up shit." Alex traced her finger down Piper' s chest not meeting her eyes.

"I'd understand if you did...even if it was a guy. I thought about it a lot while in prison and no one would blame-"

"I made a fucking promise to you Alex and I kept it. I waited..in case you didn't notice from awhile ago….I needed that. I needed release because I need you. You're my wife and as soon as we can get a license, I want to make it legal. No big wedding, just me, you, a justice of the peace and a few witnesses," Piper explained. Alex blinked and a tear fell down on her cheek. Piper lifted her head and looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you Alex Pearl Vause."

" And I love you Piper Elizabeth Chapman. Are you sure you went to stick yourself with me legally? I mean you have a bunch more property-"

Piper kissed her again. "What is mine is yours, but if it makes you feel any better, I'll get my lawyer to create a prenup." Alex smiled broadly and nodded her head agreeing. Piper felt a bit of a knot of worry loosen in her chest. Alex didn't want her for her money..Alex wanted Piper because she loved her immensely. It made Piper's heart glad.

"You will always be the wife of my heart, Alex. I just want you to be my wife in all ways so everyone will know. Besides, if we are married we can't testify against each other and let's face it, we both did enough shit in prison we could both go back if the other ever decided to flip," she said with an evil grin.

"I'd never do that to you again Piper. I promise on my mom's grave," Alex promised sincerely.

Piper kissed her slowly and with as much passion as she could manage. Alex melted against her and Piper knew they'd be making love until the sun rose over Manhattan.

The End

**** I hope you enjoyed this story. Please enjoy the last season of OITNB and I want to thank each and every reader of my fanfic for their time and enthusiasm over the years. I know I wrote more in the beginning and my interest in the series hasn't always been topnotch. I admire Jenji and Piper...hell the whole writer's room. I have always tried to use my chapters to help spread awareness of Criminal Justice reform. Just the past week, Piper Kerman testified again before the House Judiciary committee about criminal justice reform. I am thankful of her hard work and others like her. Please leave a review and understand I will not write another story for this show. Once the show has ended, I see no reason to continue. I may write a one shot if I am moved to do so but chapter stories are finished. If I feel the call to write about other shows, I will use the same name on this site. Please Review and as always, Peace- Fae***

"I know, wife. Now show me how much you've missed me again please," she whispered. Alex did just that.


End file.
